Une soirée arrosée
by Bleachichihime
Summary: Mélangez Ichigo, avec une soirée, à cela ajoutez un peu d'alcool et qu'obtenez vous ? Du grand n'importe quoi! Two-shot/Attention: Lemon!
1. Part 1

**Une soirée arrosée**

C'était un beau samedi matin dans la ville de Karakura. Un de ces matins de printemps ordinaire le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, les travailleurs et les écoliers en profitaient pour faire la grasse matinée,… Tout semblait calme dans cette ville ordinaire, mais au sein de toute cette normalité, il y avait bien une chose qui n'allait pas.

Quelque part dans cette assez grande ville, un jeune homme se réveillait doucement. Vous vous dites sans-doute : « Qu'y a-t-il de bizarre à cela ? C'est juste un mec normal qui se réveille »… Eh bien, attendez de voir.

Le réveil du dit mec avait été provoqué par les rayons du soleil, qui lui frappèrent le visage mais aussi, et surtout, à cause du bruit d'un réveil qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il ouvrit alors lentement ses yeux couleur chocolat et vit, de là où il était, une petite fenêtre aux rideaux jaunes, quelques meubles et le dit réveil qui indiquait 9h41. Jusqu'ici rien de bien extraordinaire.

**Ichigo :** (les yeux à moitié ouverts) Je ne me souvenais pas que mon lit était aussi loin de la fenêtre… (réalisant) Et puis, où est ce vieux fou qui me sert de père ? D'habitude c'est lui qui me saute dessus pour me réveiller.

Le shinigami avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, mais tout ce qu'il voyait lui semblait familier, sans pour autant que ça lui appartienne… Il était pourtant sur d'avoir déjà vu ces meubles et ces rideaux quelque part… Mais où ?

Le roux, encore un peu dans les vapes, essaya de se retourner, seulement deux choses l'en empêchèrent, le faisant retomber sur le lit. Premièrement, un horrible mal de crâne se manifesta chez lui, ceci fit qu'il leva une main et la plaqua sur son front, en fermant les yeux. Et deuxièmement, chose extrêmement étrange, il ressentit un poids sur son torse, lui barrant ainsi la route.

Perdu, et complètement réveillé à présent, il tourna la tête en direction de « l'obstacle » qui l'avait empêché de se lever. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant, à moitié sur lui et à moitié à côté de lui, **Inoue Orihime**, endormie et vêtue de l'un de ses t-shirts et… rien d'autre.

Sous l'effet de la surprise le jeune homme poussa un cri et se leva d'un bon, faisant ainsi glisser la jeune femme de son torse et s'éloigna le plus vite et le plus loin possible d'elle, c'est-à-dire, contre le mur opposé au futon d'Orihime. Seulement la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, était que la jeune fille se réveille en sursaut à cause de son soudain mouvement. Orihime, qui jusque-là dormait paisiblement, ouvrit lentement ses yeux gris et se redressa un peu. Une fois assise, elle bailla et se frotta les paupières avant de se retourner vers Ichigo.

Désormais à plus d'un mètre à distance de la rousse, il réalisa enfin la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il était dans l'appartement d'Inoue, où il avait clairement passé la nuit, et de plus, la princesse était à moitié nue devant lui. Il sentit soudain le rouge lui monter aux joues, alors il détourna vivement la tête, et ne sachant pas où poser les yeux, il fixa son propre corps. Mais, alors que son visage était plus rouge que les cheveux de Renji, il sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'envahir et écarquilla les yeux… Il était, il était… IL ETAIT NU COMME UN VERS ? Ceci lui fit pousser un autre cri d'horreur…

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et que s'était-il passé au juste entre eux ? Tant de questions trottaient dans la tête du shinigami et seule la jeune fille en face de lui connaissait les réponses. Seulement, la chose la plus importante pour lui en ce moment, était de retrouver ses vêtements au plus vite.

La jeune fille, qui était quant à elle toujours à moitié endormie, n'avait pas imaginé que son shinigami aurait cette réaction en se réveillant et elle commença à se poser des questions… Mais elle les oublia bien vite en le voyant se lever d'un bond pour ramasser ses vêtements. Les joues roses, elle s'efforça de détourner le regard, mais son torse parfaitement musclé ne lui rendait pas vraiment la tâche facile. Elle décida, néanmoins, de ne pas diriger son regard plus bas (ses joues se teintèrent d'un nouvelle couche de rose à cette pensée) évitant ainsi une nouvelle vague d'embrassement pour eux deux.

Entre temps, Ichigo avait mit assez vite la main sur son boxer, qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler – en tombant presque au passage - et ensuite il s'était littéralement jeté sur son jean, qu'il mit aussi vite que ses sous-vêtements. Il ne manquait plus que son t-shirt… T-shirt… T-shirt ? C'est vrai, il avait bien vu Inoue Orihime porter **SON** t-shirt ou alors n'était-ce qu'un rêve ?

Il tourna lentement les yeux en direction de la jeune femme, qui lui souriait, les joues légèrement teintées de rose et complètement inconsciente du malaise qui habitait le shinigami, et il la fixa pendant au moins cinq secondes. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser son regard plus bas sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer que le t-shirt noir qu'elle portait, (son t-shirt) bien qu'il soit trop grand pour elle, montrait parfaitement les courbes de la jeune femme devant lui et qu'une des manches avait glissé de ses épaules, lui laissant parfaitement imaginer la forte poitrine d'Orihime.

C'est ainsi que les cinq secondes devinrent bientôt dix, puis quinze, puis vingt, quand, enfin, la jeune femme rompu le silence en se tortillant les mains.

**Orihime :** (souriante) Bonjour Ichigo !

**Ichigo :** (ne sachant pas quoi dire) Je... tu… comment on… ? Est-ce qu'on a… ?

Etrangement, l'idée que lui et Orihime aient put coucher ensemble ne le dérangeait pas entièrement. Il y avait une grosse partie de lui, qui lui disait que c'était mal… Qu'ils étaient juste amis et rien de plus… qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien avoir entre eux mais une autre partie, la plus petite, était soulagée et même heureuse qu'il ait pu se passer quelque chose entre eux, il avait toujours trouvé son amie attirante et c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il était content qu'il ait pu se passer quelque chose.

Il s'en voulu tout de suite de penser une chose pareille et secoua légèrement la tête. Orihime ne pouvait pas ressentir de sentiments pour un mec comme lui de toute façon… mais alors, que faisait-il là, avec elle à moitié nue ? Soudain le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu… Il avait bien entendu ? Elle avait dit... son prénom ? (**Nda :** TR Ichigo... TR ! =_=)

**Ichigo :** Attends... Tu… tu m'as bien appelé Ichigo ?

**Orihime :** (perdant son sourire) Oui… Pourquoi ça te déranges ? Si oui, je suis désolée, j'aurais peut-être du te demander la permission d'abord, évidemment tu ne…

**Ichigo :** (la coupant) Non, c'est bon. *_C'est bon… Tu ne pouvais pas trouver pire non ? Espèce d'idiot_* (à Orihime) Mais je…je voudrais savoir… Enfin (les joues roses) je… si nous… Est-ce qu'on a... enfin tu sais… ?

**Orihime :** (perdue) Quoi ?

**Ichigo :** _* Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir... le… le dire_ * Hum Inoue…

**Orihime :** (avec un nouveau sourire) Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom tu sais.

**Ichigo :** (rougissant) Hum…O... Orihime *_c'est bizarre, ça sonne bien… mais à quoi je pense moi_ ?* … Je… Je voudrais savoir… savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous exactement… cette nuit.

**Orihime :** Hein ? (une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux) Tu ne te souviens pas ?

**Ichigo :** En fait… je…pour tout te dire… non.

**Orihime :** Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir quelques secondes... Il y avait certaines petites choses dont il se souvenait, effectivement… mais rien de bien précis. Il se souvenait bien de sa journée de la veille mais il avait juste des images floues en tête, et ce seulement à partir du début de la soirée.

**Ichigo :** Je me souviens qu'on est allé cher Urahara et que tout le monde était là… Mais à part ça, rien.

**Orihime :** Ah bon ? (baissant un peu la tête mais la relevant aussitôt)) Je vois…Alors, je... devrais t'expliquer sans doute. *_C'est bien ce que je craignais, il ne se souvient pas, alors ça veut dire qu'il…*_

**Ichigo :** …

**Orihime :** Voyons par où commencer ?

**Ichigo :** (pour l'aider) Pourquoi pas par le début ?

**Orihime :** Oui… Allons-y… Tu vois en fait…

**FLASH BACK **

Tout avait commencé le jeudi.

Ce jour-là, Rukia et les autres shinigamis avaient décidé de se rendre à Karakura, après plusieurs semaines d'absence, dans le but, disaient-ils, de passer plus de temps avec leurs amis. C'est ainsi que Rukia, Renji, Rangiku et Tôshiro se retrouvèrent tous cher Urahara.

Les humains, ayant été informés du retour de leurs amis, attendirent la fin des cours pour aller leur rendre une petite visite. Une fois chez le vendeur suspect, ils se rendirent tous au le sous-sol d'entrainement, où Ichigo avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs.

Les cinq amis posèrent à peine pied au le sol que soudain…

… **:** ORIIIIIIIIHIMEEEEEEE !

…un éclair noir et rose se jeta sur la dite jeune fille, la faisant tomber au passage. La jeune femme se retrouva au sol, presque en train d'étouffer à cause de Rangiku, qui la serrait contre sa poitrine.

**Ichigo :** Rangiku-san ! Lâches-la tu vas l'étouffer !

**Rangiku :** Oh désolée (lâchant Inoue) Est-ce que ça va Orihime ? Ca faisait si longtemps... tu m'as manquée ! Je veux que tu me raconte tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Et est-ce que lui as dit que tu…

**Orihime :** (la coupant) Non ! (voyant le regard des autres) Héhéhé… Mais vous aussi vous m'avez beaucoup manquée Rangiku-san !

**Ichigo : **Sinon qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

Cette simple phrase lui valut un coup de pied de Rukia en plein dans l'estomac.

**Rukia :** Mais moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Ichigo.

**Ichigo :** Espèce de…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, ce fut au tour de Rukia de se retrouver enlacée brusquement, et cette fois-ci, c'était Orihime la responsable. Elle s'était, elle aussi, jetée sur la petite shinigami, qui était tellement surprise, qu'elle ne pensa pas à lui rendre son étreinte. Elle finit, tout de même, par la serrer contre elle après quelques secondes.

**Orihime :** (la lâchant, les larmes aux yeux) Ça me fait tellement plaisir que vous soyez tous là !

**Rukia :** (avec un sourire) Allons Inoue, ne fais pas cette tête ! Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça voyons et puis tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on allait vous oublier ?

**Orihime : **Non ! Mais je suis si contente… Au fait vous compter rester combien de temps ?

**Rukia :** Normalement on sera ici pour toute la semaine. Pourquoi ?

**Orihime :** C'est décidé alors, toi et Rangiku-san vous allez rester cher moi alors.

**Rangiku :** Super, une semaine entre filles ! J'apporterai le saké.

**Tôshiro :** Même pas en rêve Matsumoto.

**Rangiku :** Vous n'êtes pas drôle capitaine.

**Rukia :** (à Orihime) Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

**Orihime :** Mais non voyons et puis Nell-chan s'est installée chez moi, elle aussi, ce sera encore plus marrant.

**Rukia :** Mais où est Nell alors ?

**Orihime :** Eh bien… A vrai dire… Elle est avec Grimmjow.

**Rukia :** Grimmjow est là aussi ?

**Orihime :** Oui.

En effet, Neliel et Grimmjow s'étaient installés dans le monde réel après la guerre contre Aizen. Kisuke leur avait fabriqué à tous les deux des gigais qu'on pouvait facilement qualifier de corps humains, hormis pour les couleurs de cheveux. Et tandis que Neliel s'était installée chez Inoue, Grimmjow lui avait été forcé de rester chez Urahara, remplaçant ainsi Renji. Les deux arrancars allaient en cours comme des adolescents normaux et ils s'étaient vite fait accepter (du moins pour Nell).

Seulement, comme l'espada était introuvable depuis quelques jours, Nell, inquiète, avait décidé de partir le chercher. Après avoir regardé dans tous les endroits où Grimmjow était susceptible d'aller (même au Hueco Mundo, c'est dire), elle avait fini par le trouver dans un coin désert du lycée, perché sur un arbre. S'énervant, elle était, elle aussi, montée sur l'arbre et l'avait forcé à descendre en lui reprochant d'avoir disparu comme ça et en lui disant qu'elle s'était fait un sang d'encre. Grimmjow leva un sourcil face à la réaction de l'ex-espada et pour la faire taire, il l'avait embrassé. Mais il ne se doutait absolument pas qu'un peu plus loin et cachée derrière un mur, Inoue avait observé toute la scène.

**Rukia :** Grimmjow et Nell ?

**Orihime :** Oui, c'est merveilleux non ? Je suis si contente pour eux !

**Rukia **: Oui, mais je plaindrais presque Nell de devoir supporter ce survolté de Grimmjow.

**Orihime :** Oh mais il n'est pas comme ça… enfin pas avec elle… Alors, c'est d'accord ? Tu restes chez moi ?

**Rukia :** Je…

**Orihime :** S'il te plaît, ça va être drôle.

**Rukia :** (ne pouvant pas refuser face à la mine de son amie) Eh bien dans ce cas c'est d'accord.

**Orihime :** Super !

**Ichigo :** Et vous les gars ?

**Renji :** Je suppose que je vais rester chez Urahara-san.

**Jinta :** Un deuxième parasite, on n'est pas gâtés dis donc.

**Ururu :** Ce n'est pas très gentil Jinta-kun, et puis Abarai-san pourra finir les restes.

**Jinta :** Ouais et faire les corvées à notre place comme la dernière fois.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Renji qui avait instantanément rougit. Cependant celui-ci essaya de contenir son envie de faire ravaler ses paroles à ce petit morveux. Il essaya également d'ignorer le petit rire moqueur d'Ichigo et l'expression blasée du capitaine de la 10ème division, et s'éloigna.

**Ichigo :** Et toi Tôshiro ?

**Tôshiro :** (une veine sur la tempe) Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter Kurosaki ? C'est capitaine Hitsugaya.

**Ichigo :** Ouais désolé, alors ?

**Rangiku :** Pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas chez Ichigo capitaine ?

**Ichigo :** Chez moi ?

**Rangiku :** (trouvant une excuse) Oui, Urahara-san doit avoir déjà beaucoup à faire avec Grimmjow et Renji et comme Rukia reste chez Orihime-chan, tu dois avoir de la place.

**Ichigo :** Ouais, pourquoi pas…

Rangiku fit un clin d'œil – pas du tout discret – à son capitaine qui fit semblant de ne rien voir. Il savait très bien pour quelle raison sa vice-capitaine voulait qu'il reste chez les Kurosaki, mais il ne ferait pas l'erreur de laisser la femme à forte poitrine s'en apercevoir et encore moins le fils Kurosaki. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le caractère d'Ichigo et si, il venait à apprendre pourquoi Matsumoto l'avait envoyé chez lui, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Tous les amis restèrent encore ensembles quelques heures à parler de tout et de rien. Il faisait déjà sombre quand Sado et Ishida décidèrent, qu'il était temps pour eux de partir lâchant l'excuse des devoirs et du magasin de couture. Renji et Rukia se lancèrent alors un regard complice qui n'échappa pas à Orihime.

**Rukia :** Attendez, Sado, Ishida. J'aurais une petite chose à vous demander avant que vous ne partiez… ainsi qu'à tous les autres.

**Tous :** …

**Rukia :** Je voudrais qu'on se retrouve tous chez Inoue demain pour dîner.

**Ichigo :** (pensant à la cuisine particulière de son amie) … Dîner…chez Inoue ?

**Rukia :** Oui.

**Ichigo :** (réalisant) Tu lui as demandé si elle était d'accord au moins ?

**Rukia :** Non, mais j'allais le faire. Et puis je suis sûre que ça ne la déranges pas du tout.

**Ichigo :** Alors toi t'invites d'abord et tu demandes la permission ensuite ?

**Rukia :** Ça te pose un problème ?

**Orihime :** Ça ne me dérange pas Kurosaki-kun.

**Rukia :** (fière d'elle) Tu vois, je le savais.

**Ichigo : **Et puis pourquoi tu veux nous voir demain ?

**Rukia :** Vous saurez tout demain mais je compte sur vous tous, Renji, Rangiku-san et le capitaine Hitsugaya seront là, et en plus il y aura aussi quelques autres shinigamis.

**Uryû **: (remontant ses lunettes) Très bien, puisque c'est Kuchiki-san qui le demande.

**Sado :** (levant le pouce) Hum !

**Ichigo :** (pas emballé du tout) Ben si tout le monde viens, je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais me défiler.

**Rukia :** (avec un sourire) Super ! Alors, on se retrouve tous demain, à 20h00, chez Inoue!

Sur ce, Ishida et Sado reprirent leur route, tandis que tous les autres se dispersaient. Ichigo et Tôshiro quittèrent bien vite le magasin, suivis de Rangiku, Rukia et Orihime. A mi-chemin, les adolescents et shinigamis se dirent au revoir et allèrent s'installer chacun dans leur maison respective.

Au bout de 10 minutes de marche, Rukia, Rangiku et Orihime arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement de cette dernière. La rousse invita ses deux amies à rentrer et alla dans la cuisine pour chercher des boissons et quelques petites choses à grignoter. Les trois amies étaient installées au salon en train de discuter (et Rangiku sortit la bouteille de saké qu'elle avait caché dans son uniforme) quand Orihime décida que c'était le bon moment pour elle.

**Orihime :** (fixant la shinigami) Dis-moi Kuchiki-san…

**Rukia :** (perturbée par son regard) Je t'écoute Inoue.

**Orihime :** (avec un sourire) Il se passe quelque chose entre Renji-kun et toi pas vrai ?

**Rukia :** (extrêmement rouge et embarrassée) Quoi ? Non… qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça… ?

**Orihime **: (souriant encore plus) Allez, tu peux bien me le dire.

**Rukia :** Eh bien, je… Renji et moi nous, enfin…

**Orihime :** (criant presque) Je le savais, il se passe bien quelque chose.

**Rukia :** Chuuut ! Pas si fort…

**Orihime :** Alors ? C'est arrivé comment ?

**Rukia :** Eh bien c'était, il y a 3 semaines environ... Renji était partit en mission de reconnaissance avec Nii-sama, après qu'on ait découvert que des gillians se baladaient à la Soul Society, et ça faisait deux jours qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus… Comme j'étais très inquiète, j'ai demandé au capitaine Ukitake de me laisser aller voir s'ils avaient eu un problème. Alors, je suis partie vers leur lieu de mission et j'ai trouvé Nii-sama en premier. Il allait parfaitement bien et comme Renji n'était pas avec lui, je lui ai demandé où il était, et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que Renji était introuvable.

**Orihime :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que qui s'est passé ?

**Rukia :** (continuant son récit) En fait Nii-sama et lui avaient été attaqués une nuit alors que Renji montait la garde et depuis ce moment-là, Nii-sama ne l'avait pas revu. On est alors partis tous les deux à sa recherche et j'ai fini par le trouver au fond d'un gouffre avec une jambe coincée sous un énorme rocher et cassée en plus. On l'a tout de suite amené au capitaine Unohana pour qu'elle le soigne et il est resté une semaine entière à la quatrième division… J'essayais de lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible et lui apporter ses plats préférés à manger, vu qu'il déteste la cuisine de l'hôpital et c'est là qu'il m'a dit…

**Orihime :** Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

**Rukia :** Oui, enfin au début il m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé et ensuite, il m'a dit que pendant les quelques heures qu'il avait passé au fond de ce trou, il n'avait pensé qu'à moi et qu'il avait eu peur de ne plus jamais me revoir… alors je lui ai répondu que je serais toujours là pour lui et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il me l'a dit. C'était si soudain que je n'ai pas su quoi répondre… et il l'a pris comme un rejet et a commencé à s'excuser, (avec un petit rire) il m'a même demandé d'oublier ce qu'il avait dit, mais j'étais tellement heureuse quand j'ai entendu ces mots que pour finir, je… je…

**Orihime :** Tu ?

**Rukia :** (rouge comme une tomate) Je l'ai embrassé.

**Orihime :** C'est si romantique ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous. C'est ça que vous vouliez nous dire demain ?

**Rukia :** ça et autre chose.

**Orihime :** Autre chose ?

**Rukia :** Oui mais tu devras attendre demain pour le savoir.

**Orihime :** Quoi ? Mais pourquoi pas maintenant ?

**Rukia :** Je préfère que tout le monde soit là... Et puis ça gâcherait la surprise.

**Orihime :** (résignée) Très bien … Mais j'y pense, on n'a pas entendu Rangiku-san depuis un moment…

Le deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent et virent, couchée non loin de là, Rangiku endormie avec sa bouteille de saké vide à la main. La shinigami avait également la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les joues roses à cause de l'alcool. Les deux amies se lancèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

**Rukia :** Au fait… et Nell ?

**Orihime :** (réfléchissant) Hum… Elle doit surement encore être avec Grimmjow.

**Rukia :** Oui, sans doute, mais j'espère qu'elle sera là elle aussi.

**Orihime :** Oui, je pourrais lui dire de venir demain, au lycée.

**Rukia :** Oui.

**Orihime :** Tu comptes venir en cours demain ?

**Rukia :** Non, j'ai encore quelques choses à préparer… (voyant la mine déçue de son amie) mais on se verra après les cours. Mais seulement je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

**Orihime :** Ah bon ?

**Rukia :** Oui, je voudrais que tu gardes ce que je viens de dire pour toi. Tu vois j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire la surprise à tout le monde…

**Orihime :** (souriante) Ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais rien.

Elles passèrent encore la plupart de la soirée à rire et discuter avant d'aller se coucher…

Dans son lit, Orihime repensait à l'histoire de Rukia, elle était si heureuse pour son amie et en même temps tellement soulagée. Elle avait toujours cru que Rukia ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Ichigo… mais maintenant, elle savait qu'elle s'était fait des idées.

Seulement, ses pensées s'attardèrent sur le roux. Elle se demandait comme il allait prendre la nouvelle… Bien que Rukia ne ressente rien pour Ichigo, rien ne prouvait que lui ne ressente pas quelque chose envers la shinigami. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse aussi… Nell avait Grimmjow, Rukia avait Renji et elle était presque sûre qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Ishida et Nemu. Ses pensées se redirigèrent vers le roux, se demandant si un jour il allait enfin la remarquer, avant de sombrer bien vite au pays des songes.

Du côté d'Ichigo, tout s'était plus ou moins bien passé, hormis le fait que le comportement de son père était toujours aussi puéril. En rentrant, Ichigo - et le capitaine par la même occasion - avait été attaqué par le plus vieux des Kurosaki. Ichigo lui avait envoyé un bon coup de pied en plein dans les bijoux de familles, ce qui fit qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Laissant son père agonisant et pleurant sur le poster de Masaki, Ichigo fit visiter Tôshiro et le présenta à ses sœurs. Yuzu était ravie, quant à Karin, elle avait essayé de faire comme si elle ne le connaissait pas, devant son frère. Et depuis, Tôshiro s'était installé dans une chambre d'amis et pensait à Karin.

Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais il avait développé une certaine affection envers elle, depuis ce jour, mais il savait aussi qu'Ichigo était capable de l'étriper s'il touchait à sa sœur. Bientôt, il fut appelé par Yuzu, lui demandant de descendre pour le dîner. Une fois dans la salle à manger, il s'était assis à côté d'Ichigo et en face de Karin. Cependant, c'était un dîner typique chez les Kurosaki et un dîner typique était synonyme de pagaille. C'est-à-dire qu'Ichigo et son père se battaient encore pour des bêtises, tandis que Yuzu essayait de les arrêter et que Karin finissait tranquillement son repas, tout ça sous le regard incrédule de Tôshiro.

**Karin :** T'en fait pas… ils sont tout le temps comme ça. Tu devrais manger avant que ça ne refroidisse.

**Yuzu :** Papa, Onii-chan, vous pourriez faire un effort pour une fois, nous avons un invité.

**Ichigo :** Il n'a qu'à se tenir tranquille. C'est de sa faute tout ça.

**Isshin :** (sortant la tête de son plat) Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai fait que te suggérer de…

**Ichigo :** Justement !

**Isshin :** Mais mon fils, il faut que tu deviennes un homme et le seul moyen pour ça c'est de…

**Ichigo :** (lui remettant la tête dans son assiette) La ferme !

Le dîner se poursuivit plus ou moins dans le calme (sans compter les réflexions déplacées d'Isshin) et bientôt, arriva l'heure d'aller au lit. Yuzu et Karin dirent bonsoir à leur père et allèrent se coucher. Quant à Ichigo et Tôshiro, ils ne tardèrent pas à en faire de même.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent tous au lycée comme à l'habitude. Orihime arriva de bonne heure avec Rangiku qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Elles entrèrent en classe ensemble et virent tous leurs amis qui étaient déjà là. Orihime, suivie de Rangiku se dirigèrent près du pupitre de l'humaine, lorsque quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un essaya de se jeter dans les bras du vice capitaine. La shinigami à forte poitrine n'eut cependant aucun mal à repousser son agresseur, qui n'était nul autre que Keigo. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'Orihime reconnu la tignasse orange d'un de ses amis.

**Orihime :** Bonjour Kurosaki-kun !

**Ichigo :** Salut Inoue !

**Orihime :** Bonjour tout le monde !

**Ishida :** (remontant ses lunettes) Bonjour Inoue-san.

**Sado :** Hum.

**Keigo :** (la main sur son nez) Pourquoi Ichigo est-il le seul à recevoir un accueil si chaleureux ? Orihime-chan, je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre nous…

**Mizuiro :** (les yeux sur son portable) Tu t'es encore imaginé des choses, Asano-san.

**Keigo :** Encore avec ces formalités ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'on était des amis…

**Mizuiro :** (en train d'envoyer un message) Mais oui, mais oui… Asano-san.

Ichigo, Uryû, Sado et Orihime regardaient le spectacle blasés jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se rende compte de l'absence de l'une de ses amies.

**Orihime :** Vous n'avez pas vu Tats…?

… **:** GOOOD MOOOORNIIIING HIMEEEEE !

**Orihime:** (surprise) Ahhh!

**Chizuru **: Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te revoir Ma Hime, laisse-moi te serrer dans mes…

Et BAM ! Un coup de poing made in Tatsuki et Chizuru se retrouva avec la face écrasée au sol. Elle avait un peu de mal à se relever et une fois assise, on pouvait clairement distinguer le filet de sang qui coulait d'une de ses narines et de se lève inférieure.

**Tatsuki :** Ne t'approche pas d'elle espèce de psychopathe ! Tu n'es jamais fatiguée ?

**Chizuru :** (le nez saignant et le pouce levé) Jamais quand il s'agit de ma Hime !

**Tatsuki :** (lui remettant un coup) Tu aurais vraiment du naître en mec… 'lut Ichigo, Orihime !

**Ichigo :** Salut Tatsuki.

**Orihime :** Bonjour Tatsuki-chan.

**Tatsuki :** Alors Orihime qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire ? Ton coup de fil m'as inquiétée tu sais. Tu m'as appelée à minuit, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

**Orihime :** Je sais, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter mais…

**Tatsuki :** Mais quoi ?

**Orihime :** (l'entrainant un peu à l'écart) C'est à propos de Kuchiki-san, elle m'a demandé de te tenir au courant…. Elle voudrait que tu viennes toi aussi ce soir chez moi.

**Tatsuki :** Bien sûr que je viendrais, mais c'est pour ça que tu étais si excitée au téléphone hier soir ?

**Orihime :** Non, enfin pas exactement…

**Tatsuki :** Orihime dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

**Orihime :** Je ne peux pas Tatsuki-chan, mais promet moi juste de venir au dîner.

**Tatsuki :** Oui, je viendrais ne t'en fais pas.

Orihime allait serrer son amie dans ses bras, pour la remercier, quand le professeur entra dans la salle de cours. Les deux amies allèrent vite s'asseoir comme la plupart des autres élèves. Ochi-sensei fit rapidement l'appel, notant le nom des absents, en n'oubliant pas ses commentaires blasant au passage, et commença, ensuite, son cours comme d'habitude. La leçon se passa donc normalement, tout comme le reste de la journée.

À la pause de midi, Orihime avait trouvé Nell et Grimmjow dans un petit coin désert de l'école en train de s'embrasser et avait bien sûr hésité à les déranger. Elle s'était même résignée à attendre un des intercours pour parler à ses deux amis, sauf que son côté maladroit décida qu'il était temps de montrer le bout de son nez.

En effet, en se retournant pour partir et laisser ses amis vaquer à leur occupation, la jeune fille avait trébuché, faisant tomber au passage l'un des seaux en fer qui se trouvaient au sol, ce qui avait bien évidemment attiré l'attention des deux amoureux. Après s'être excusée, l'humaine aux pouvoirs divins leur expliqua la raison de son « apparition » et Nell accepta tout de suite de venir. Grimmjow, quant à lui, ronchonna un peu, en disant qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de participer à un évènement avec des shinigamis (sous-entendu surtout Ichigo), mais après quelques minutes Nell réussit à le convaincre et il accepta malgré tout.

Le reste de la journée semblait passer à reculons pour la jeune femme. Elle avait tellement hâte d'être à ce soir qu'elle se surprit à fixer l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du tableau plutôt qu'à écouter le cours. Lorsqu'enfin la cloche indiquant la fin des cours sonna, elle s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et sortit en saluant ses amis au passage. Elle était sur le chemin de son appartement quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Et ce quelqu'un n'était personne d'autre qu'Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Ichigo :** Inoue !

**Orihime :** Kurosaki-kun ?

**Ichigo :** Ça te dérange si je te raccompagne ? Vu que Tatsuki est à l'entrainement…

**Orihime :** Tu veux me… Je veux dire non, bien sûr que non, ça ne me déranges pas du tout au contraire. J'aime être avec Kurosaki-kun… (elle rougit, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit) Non ce n'est pas ça, enfin je veux dire oui mais…

**Ichigo :** (avec un petit rire) Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris Inoue.

**Orihime :** Eh ?

**Ichigo :** (déjà à deux mètres devant elle) Tu viens Inoue ?

**Orihime :** (courant pour le rattraper) J'arrive !

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme était relativement calme, hormis les quelques histoires saugrenues qu'Orihime s'était mise à raconter à son ami. Qui aurait pu croire que la jeune femme avait rêvé de l'invasion de la terre par des pingouins volants ? Ichigo se contentait d'écouter son amie en hochant la tête à divers passages parfaitement conscient qu'il était inutile de poser des questions. Ils étaient à présent à mi-chemin et Orihime avait fini son récit, Ichigo profita alors de ce moment pour démarrer une autre conversation.

**Ichigo :** Inoue ?

**Orihime :** Hum ?

**Ichigo :** Je peux te poser une question ?

**Orihime :** (souriante) Bien sûr Kurosaki-kun !

**Ichigo :** T'as une idée de ce que Rukia veut nous dire ?

**Orihime :** (évitant de répondre) Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

**Ichigo :** Ben je pensais que vu que vous avez passé la soirée ensemble tu saurais peut-être quelque chose…

Orihime savait qu'elle était une très mauvaise menteuse et qu'elle ne pourrait donc pas mentir à Ichigo sans être démasquée. Mais d'un autre côté elle devait tenir sa parole et de toute façon, elle-même ne savait pas tout. Ichigo, quant à lui, espérait que la jeune femme puisse lui donner une réponse. Il avait essayé de trouver un moyen d'échapper à ce dîner depuis la veille mais n'avait rien trouvé. Alors il avait fini par se dire que si il connaissait déjà ce que Rukia voulait leur apprendre, il ne serait pas obligé de participer à cette « réunion ».

**Ichigo :** Inoue ?

**Orihime :** Eh bien, en fait… Je sais bien quelque chose.

**Ichigo :** C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Orihime :** (souriante) Je sais qui si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise.

Ichigo regarda son amie d'un air un peu surpris cependant il finit par sourire. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à une telle réponse de la part d'Orihime, mais il en fut amusé. Il découvrait peu à peu son amie et ça lui faisait plaisir.

**Ichigo :** Tu dois avoir raison.

**Orihime :** Bon on est arrivés… Je suppose qu'on se reverra ce soir Kurosaki-kun.

**Ichigo :** Ouais, à ce soir Inoue !

Une fois que la jeune lycéenne soit rentrée dans son petit appartement, Ichigo fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui. Il repensa soudain à la raison de leur dîner… C'était vrai que cette soirée ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde, il aurait même préféré se retrouver devant Kenpachi plutôt que de devoir y aller, mais en pensant à Orihime, il ne put pas arrêter le petit sourire qui se formait sur son visage. Il se disait qu'avec elle, au moins, il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer et puis en plus, il pourrait toujours rentrer chez lui.

Il était déjà 17h quand le jeune homme arriva à la clinique. Comme à l'accoutumée, il entra en annonçant qu'il était arrivé, il fut alors accueilli par son père et un de ces coups de pieds si faciles à arrêter comparés à toutes les batailles auxquelles le roux avait dû faire face. En à peine quelques secondes, il envoya Isshin s'écraser contre le mur avec un seul coup de poing. Le patriarche de la famille se releva difficilement, et essuya sa lèvre en félicitant son fils. Ichigo n'y prêta guère attention et se contenta de monter dans sa chambre après avoir dit à Yuzu qu'il ne dînerait pas avec la famille ce soir.

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé dans sa chambre, le jeune homme s'empressa de fermer sa porte, pour empêcher toute intrusion de son père, et s'assis sur son lit. Il se demandait encore ce que son amie pouvait bien avoir à leur dire pour organiser ce dîner. Ce devait être quelque chose d'important mais il ne voyait pas du tout quoi…. Si ça avait été quelque chose en rapport avec la soul society, elle aurait très bien put leur dire directement. La seule chose qu'il espérait était que ce ne soit rien de grave. Regardant l'heure, il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il se prépare, alors il prit quelques affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

De leur côté, les filles étaient loin d'être prêtes. Rangiku avait insisté pour qu'elles s'achètent toutes de nouvelles tenues, donc au retour d'Orihime, elle, Neliel, Tatsuki et Rukia avaient été traînées dehors par la vice-capitaine. Elles avaient mis plus de quatre heures pour trouver leur bonheur et finirent finalement par rentrer à l'appartement. Il était à présent 18h et Rangiku, Tatsuki et Neliel étaient les seules à être prêtes, tandis que Rukia finissait de s'habiller et qu'Orihime était encore sous la douche.

Elles étaient habillées de façon très normale mais chacune d'entre-elle avait su mettre en valeur leur corps.

Nell portait une jolie petite robe noire, décolletée que Rangiku avait choisie pour elle. La vice-capitaine avait insisté pour qu'elle l'achète, assurant à Nell que Grimmjow en resterait bouche bée. L'ancienne Espada avait fini par céder et, il s'était avéré que la robe lui allait à merveille. Elle avait également laissé ses cheveux pendre sur ses épaules et avait demandé à Urahara de lui enlever le masque de son gigai juste pour ce soir.

Rangiku quant à elle était moins habillée. La shinigami avait opté pour un jean noir très moulant et un débardeur rose très révélateur, qui ne laissait plus beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Elle avait, elle aussi, laisser ses cheveux pendre et avait mis un peu de maquillage pour mettre en valeur son regard et ses lèvres.

Pour Tatsuki, Rangiku avait décidé de lui faire porter une jupe, pour une fois. La jeune fille avait bien sûr protesté, seulement elle s'était vite rendue compte que discuter ne servait à rien face à Rangiku. Résultat : Tatsuki portait une petite jupe en jean et un t-shirt rouge pas trop moulant, mais qui laissait quand même voir ses formes. La karatéka déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça, avait quand même réussi à éviter le supplice du maquillage bien que Rangiku ait longuement insisté.

C'est à ce moment-là que Rukia sortit enfin de la chambre d'Orihime. Elle était très mignonne dans la robe que Rangiku lui avait choisie. C'était une de ces robes que Rukia portait souvent, toutefois elle était un peu plus moulante que d'habitude. Elle était bleue marine avec une ceinture blanche à la taille. Ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un petit chignon et elle aussi avait mis un peu de maquillage pour mettre son visage et ses yeux en valeur.

**Rangiku :** Tu es très jolie Rukia !

**Neliel :** Rangiku-san à raison, ta robe te va très bien.

Rukia rougit un peu face aux compliments de ses amies et les leur rendit, et elle s'installa ensuite aux côtés de ses amies.

**Rangiku :** C'est Renji qui va tomber comme une mouche en te voyant.

**Rukia :** (aussi rouge que sa robe) Au fait, où est Inoue ?

**Tatsuki :** Elle est toujours dans la salle de bain.

**Rangiku :** Oui, elle doit vouloir se faire particulièrement belle pour vous-savez-qui.

Les trois autres filles éclatèrent de rire et Rangiku ne tarda pas à les joindre. Il fallut au moins cinq minutes aux jeunes femmes pour se calmer.

**Rukia :** C'est quand même fou qu'Ichigo ne s'en soit pas rendu compte depuis le temps.

**Rangiku :** N'oublies pas qu'on parle d'Ichigo là… Ce petit est tellement innocent que ça fait presque peur, surtout à son âge. Il devrait s'intéresser un peu aux filles.

**Neliel :** Moi je me demande plutôt comment Orihime-chan fait pour garder ce qu'elle ressent pour elle. A sa place, je pense que je n'aurais pas tenu une semaine.

**Rukia :** Oui et te connaissant tu lui aurais brisé les os juste après lui avoir annoncé c'est ça ? (avec un petit sourire) Je me demande même comment Grimmjow peut encore tenir debout.

**Neliel :** (un peu boudeuse) Ça c'est parce qu'il ne me laisse jamais le serrer dans mes bras.

L'expression de la jeune femme ne fit que doubler les rires des deux shinigamis qui avaient déjà du mal à les contenir. Elles se mirent donc une nouvelle fois à rigoler et en virent à parler de Grimmjow avec Neliel. L'ancienne espada leur avait raconté comment ils étaient devenus un couple et surtout comment Grimmjow, le dur, avait rougit lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elles discutèrent encore pendant une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'enfin Orihime décida de se montrer.

La jeune femme était superbe. Les vêtements que Rangiku lui avait choisis lui allaient à la perfection. La rousse portait elle aussi une robe mais différente de celle de Rukia. La sienne était blanche avec quelques motifs bleu clairs sur la jupe et lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle était plutôt décolletée, elle aussi, mais pas trop. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux laissant quelques mèches dépasser et portait ses barrettes, qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec sa robe. Orihime avait rajouté quelques accessoires et s'était elle aussi un peu maquillée, sans qu'elle ne paraisse vulgaire pour autant, bien que ce soit difficile pour elle. La jeune fille était arrivée au salon et s'arrêta à cause du regard de ses amies. Seulement, elle ne put pas tenir debout bien longtemps car…

**Rangiku :** (lui sautant dessus) Orihime! Tu es superbe !

**Tatsuki :** Peut-être mais elle est en train de suffoquer là.

**Rangiku :** Hein ? Ah… (la lâchant) Excuse-moi Orihime.

**Orihime **: Ce... ce n'est rien.

**Neliel :** Mais Rangiku-san a raison, tu es très jolie.

**Orihime :** (embarrassée) Merci, mais vous êtes très belles vous aussi.

**Rangiku :** En tout cas, si Ichigo ne te remarque pas ce soir, c'est qu'il doit être gay !

**Orihime :** Rangiku-san !

**Rangiku :** Mais c'est vrai !

**Tatsuki :** Elle a raison Orihime, si cet idiot ne fait rien ce soir, je vais commencer à douter de son attirance pour les femmes.

**Orihime :** (voulant changer de sujet) On devrait peut-être commencer à partir non ?

**Neliel :** (regardant l'heure) Mais Orihime-chan il n'est que 19h00.

**Rangiku :** Et puis tu te rappelles ? C'est ici qu'on va faire la fête.

Orihime, rouge comme une tomate, ce contenta de rire nerveusement avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour continuer de cuisiner. Rukia arriva quelques minutes plus tard, lui proposant son aide et les deux jeunes femmes se mirent aux fourneaux ensemble. Rangiku, Nell et Tatsuki avaient bien sûr proposé de les aider elles aussi cependant, Orihime déclina bien vite leur offre en leur assurant qu'elle avait la situation en main.

Les minutes passèrent sans que les jeunes femmes ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Elles furent rappelées de l'heure seulement au moment où deux coups contre la porte se firent entendre. Orihime qui était dans la cuisine alla jouer son rôle d'hôtesse – même si Rukia était la responsable de la fête – et ouvrit la porte sur un Ishida vêtu de blanc et un Sado aussi calme que d'habitude et le pouce en l'air. La jeune femme fit rentrer les deux premiers invités tandis que dans le salon, un senkaimon s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer plusieurs personnes : Byakuya, Kenpachi – avec Yachiru sur son dos – Shûhei, Kyoraku, Ukitake et enfin Nemu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Urahara, Yoruichi, Renji et Grimmjow arrivèrent à leur tour. L'arrancar une fois rentré dans le petit appartement d'Orihime ne perdit pas une seconde et chercha Nell du regard. Il la trouva tout de suite et ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter vers elle, sous les yeux amusés de certains. Quant à Renji, bizarrement, il se tenait à bonne distance de la petite shinigami qui faisait battre son cœur.

Orihime, une fois de retour de la cuisine, se demanda quelques secondes si son petit appartement serait assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde mais elle fut interrompue une nouvelle fois par des coups contre sa porte. Elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et découvrit un Ichigo plus beau qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Le roux lui fit un petit sourire et Orihime cru qu'elle allait fondre.

**Ichigo :** Salut Inoue !

**Orihime :** Ku- Kurosaki-kun…

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire. Orihime le regarda de haut en bas. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt noir, (cette couleur qui lui allait si bien selon elle _(__**Nda :**__ et selon moi aussi ^^)_) et portait un jean d'un bleu très foncé. Pour garder son côté « punk et mauvais garçon » le jeune homme avait ajouté quelques chaînes sur son pantalon et il avait aussi une chaîne en argent autour du cou. Et ses cheveux, qu'Ichigo avait décidé de garder mi-longs, lui donnait encore plus de charme. La jeune fille, prenant conscience qu'elle le fixait sur le pas de sa porte, se dépêcha de le faire entrer en lui demandant de faire comme chez lui.

Le roux, n'ayant nullement conscience de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son amie, entra donc suivit de Tôshiro. Ils se rendirent tous deux dans le salon qui était déjà rempli et il écarquilla un peu les yeux en voyant le monde qu'il y avait dans le petit séjour de son amie. Cette vision lui fit froncer un peu plus les sourcils que d'habitude. La nouvelle de Rukia ne devait apparemment pas être quelque chose de grave comme il se l'était imaginé. Grommelant un peu sur le fait que la petite shinigami l'avait encore eut, il alla s'installer sur le canapé et commença à parler un peu avec Renji, Hisagi, Yumichika et Ikkaku.

Le début de soirée ce passa sans grand incident. Les « invités » passèrent rapidement à table et commencèrent à manger tranquillement. Ichigo fut surpris de constater que ce qu'avait préparé Orihime s'avérait être tout à fait mangeable et il ne se priva pas pour lui faire remarquer. La princesse ne put s'empêcher de rougir, face à ce compliment, et se contenta de scruter son assiette devenue tout à coup très intéressante.

**Ichigo :** (avalant) Inoue, je crois que tu devrais donner la recette de ton plat à Yuzu. C'est vraiment très bon.

**Orihime :** (ravie) Oui sans problème.

Le jeune homme, ayant terminé son assiette, allait piquer le dernier morceau de viande du plat, lorsque sa fourchette rencontra celle de Renji en court de route.

**Renji :** Ichigo.

**Ichigo :** Renji.

**Renji :** Tu veux un bon conseil, tête de carotte ?

**Ichigo :** Non merci, estomac sur pattes.

**Renji :** (l'ignorant) Enlève ta fourchette de là, si tu veux repartir avec tous tes doigts ce soir.

**Ichigo :** Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais enlever ma fourchette et pas toi ?

**Renji :** Parce que j'étais le premier.

**Ichigo :** N'importe quoi, et t'as déjà bouffé la moitié du plat.

**Renji :** Arrête de raconter de conneries, et puis pour une fois que la cuisine d'Inoue est comestible.

**Ichigo :** (observant la réaction d'Orihime) Espèce d'idiot…

**Orihime :** (souriante) Non ne t'en fais pas Kurosaki-kun, ce n'est pas grave. Mais vous savez, il reste un peu de viande à la cuisine… Je peux très bien en refaire.

**Ichigo :** Non. Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais te fatiguer à en refaire alors que c'est cet imbécile qui a un estomac sans fond ?

**Renji :** Tu veux te battre ?

**Ichigo :** Pour que je t'explose encore une fois ? Non merci.

**Renji :** Espèce de…. (se faisant pousser) Eh ! Qui a… ?

Renji se stoppa net et regarda avec horreur Rukia piquer le dernier morceau de viande du plat et le manger.

**Renji :** Rukia… Je voulais ce morceau.

**Rukia :** Trop tard. Et puis arrêtez, vous deux. On croirait voir deux gamins de quatre ans se battre pour un jouet.

**Ichigo :** (à voix basse) En attendant, il n'y a que toi qui aies la taille d'un gosse de quatre ans ici.

Le roux regretta amèrement d'avoir ouvert la bouche le seconde d'après et les deux bosses qui se formaient sur sa tête ne faisaient que lui rappeler de ne jamais, au grand jamais, critiquer Rukia sur sa taille. C'était presque pire que d'insulter Chappy devant elle... Presque. Le reste du repas se passa sans incident majeur et bien vite, l'heure du dessert arriva et c'est le moment que choisit Rukia pour enfin dévoiler la raison de cette réunion improvisée. Elle tapota un peu son verre avec un coteau et se leva de sa chaise.

**Rukia **: En premier lieu je voudrais tous vous remercier d'être venus ce soir et je vais enfin vous dire pourquoi nous sommes tous là.

**Ichigo :** (à voix basse) C'est pas trop tôt.

**Rukia :** (l'ignorant) Oh et Inoue, je voulais aussi m'excuser d'avoir monopolisé ton appartement ce soir.

**Orihime :** Mais non, et puis ça ne me dérange pas.

**Rukia :** La raison pour laquelle je vous ai tous demander de venir ici ce soir, c'est parce que Renji et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire.

Le vice-capitaine, qui était jusque-là toujours assis, se leva et alla se placer à côté de la petite brune. Elle lui sourit gentiment, un sourire qu'il rendit, avant de reprendre la parole.

**Rukia :** Voilà. Renji et moi, nous allons nous marier.

* * *

><p>Voilà, je poste mon premier écrit sur ! Ca fait bizarre !<p>

Enfin sachez que ceci n'est pas mon premier écrit ^^" Je ne voulais pas mettre ''cette chose'' que j'appelle première fic ici, parce que je n'en suis vraiment pas fière. Enfin voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et si oui, je mettrai la suite de ce Twos-shit !


	2. Part 2

Voilà enfin la partie 2, après des mois d'attente ^^'' Je suis désolée pour l'attente et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**LittleFly :**__ Ouais, Ichi et Hime vont vraiment bien ensemble ^^ Et tu sauras comment ils ont finis à poil dans cette partie XD Oh et n'oublie pas ta suite non plus, j'ai très envie de voir ce qui va se passer avec Hallibel moi ! _

_**Kimiecricri :**__ Je suis ravie que la première partie t'ai plu ^^ _

_**Kagura-Kanna :**__ MDR ! __Ben la voilà la suite… Il m'a fallu un moment mais elle est enfin là, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! _

**Une soirée arrosée: deuxième partie**

La pièce tomba soudain dans un profond silence. Tous les invités étaient surpris par la déclaration de Rukia, enfin tous sauf Byakuya, Kenpachi, qui s'en fichait vu que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le combat, Ukitake et Rangiku. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un brouhaha infernal remplace le silence qui était tombé dans la pièce.

**Ichigo :** (surpris) Attends, t'es sérieuse là ?  
><strong>Rukia :<strong> Evidemment ! Comme si j'allais plaisanter sur quelque chose comme ça, idiot.  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> Et Byakuya est au courant ?  
><strong>Rukia :<strong> Ben oui, comment voudrais-tu qu'on se marie sans l'accord de Nii-sama ?  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : Non, c'est juste que Renji est toujours en vie alors je voulais juste m'en assurer.  
><strong>Renji :<strong> (grimaçant) Ha Ha... Très drôle.  
><strong>Rukia :<strong> Et pourquoi tu dis ça ? Nii-sama a été très compréhensif tu sais. (avec des étoiles dans les yeux) Il est si bon, gentil et généreux... (à Renji) Mais au fait Renji, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce dont Nii-sama voulait te parler après que je sois partie...  
><strong>Renji<strong> : (avec un rire nerveux) Héhéhé... Rien de bien important.  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> Oh ? (plus bas pour éviter que Rukia n'entende) Je suis sûr qu'il a dû te menacer ou un truc du genre... vu la tête que tu fais.  
><strong>Renji<strong> : (se rappelant de la réaction de Byakuya) J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir toi. J'ai jamais vu un frère aussi protecteur que lui... J'ai même cru qu'il allait me déchiqueter quand je lui ai dit que Rukia avait décidé de changer son nom de famille après le mariage.  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong>(se retentant de rire) J'aurais adoré voir ta tête à ce moment-là. Enfin, en tout cas, tu sais que tu n'as pas intérêt à tout faire foirer si tu ne veux pas finir découpé en rondelles par Senbonzakura.

Renji n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se le faire rappeler. Son « entretien » avec son futur beau-frère quelques jours auparavant, lui donnait d'ailleurs encore des frissons. Il savait que celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à le torturer de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables si jamais il venait à faire pleurer sa sœur bien aimée. Mais alors qu'il se remémorait cette discussion constructive avec son capitaine, Rukia se fit soudain entraîner sur le côté par quatre paires de bras. La jeune femme surprise, en perdit presque l'équilibre, mais elle se reprit bien vite et se retourna pour découvrir Rangiku, Orihime, Nell et Tatsuki chacune un sourire aux lèvres.

**Orihime, Neliel, Tatsuki & Rangiku :** (à Rukia) Félicitations.  
><strong>Rukia :<strong> Merci les filles.  
><strong>Rangiku<strong> : Il était temps que Renji se décide aussi.  
><strong>Renji<strong> : Hé !  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : Je parie que c'était une demande très embarrassante pour toi, enfin tu dois avoir l'habitude avec ta tête.  
><strong>Renji<strong>: C'est toi qui parles poil de carotte ?

Les deux shinigamis se disputèrent encore pendant un certain moment, jusqu'à ce que Rukia décide d'aller chercher son fiancé. A présent, les invités félicitaient les deux futurs-mariés et leur posaient des questions telles que : « Comment en étaient-ils venus à sortir ensemble ? », « Après combien de temps et de quelle façon Renji avait-il fait sa demande ? », « Comment avait-il réussit à convaincre Byakuya de le laisser épouser sa chère sœur sans se faire découper en tranches par Senbonzakura ? » etc. Et les deux shinigamis s'efforcèrent d'y répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

**Orihime :** Au fait Kuchiki-san...  
><strong>Rukia :<strong> Oui ?  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : Vous avez déjà fixé une date ?  
><strong>Rukia :<strong> Oui, ce sera le mois prochain.  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> (qui avait entendu) C'est un peu rapide tu ne penses pas ?  
><strong>Rukia :<strong> C'est vrai, mais pourquoi attendre ? Et puis Renji avait l'air si emballé quand je lui ai proposé.  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> (souriant) Ah ça je crois savoir pourquoi... (à Renji) Tu avais peur que Byakuya change d'avis c'est ça hein ?  
><strong>Renji :<strong> (se grattant l'arrière de la tête) N-Non... Pas du tout... Je...  
><strong>Uryû :<strong> T'es aussi doué pour mentir que Kurosaki pour détecter du reiatsu.  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> (une veine sur le front) Tu as dit Ishida ?  
><strong>Uryû :<strong> (remontant ses lunettes) Oh mais tu as parfaitement bien entendu Kurosaki, sauf si tes oreilles sont aussi endommagées que tes yeux.  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : (perplexe) Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
><strong>Uryû :<strong> Rien, rien...  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> Si vas-y Ishida, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?  
><strong>Sado :<strong>(s'interposant) Laisse tomber Ichigo, ce n'est rien de grave.

Le shinigami, toujours perplexe, préféra écouter le conseil de son ami baraqué plutôt que de se prendre la tête avec le quincy à lunettes et reprit sa conversation avec les jeunes fiancés. Plus de vingt minutes après leur annonce, les fiancés pouvaient encore entendre les questions et les remarques un peu moins plaisantes (adressées en particulier à Renji qui s'efforçait de rester calme) fuser, jusqu'à ce que Rangiku décide d'intervenir.

**Rangiku :** Eh vous tous, calmez-vous un peu. Ces deux-là vont se marier alors on s'en fiche du pourquoi. La seule chose qui compte maintenant, c'est faire la fête !  
><strong>Tôshiro :<strong> (lui lançant un regard désapprobateur) Matsumoto...  
><strong>Rangiku :<strong>(avec des yeux de chien battu) Oh, allez capitaine... Et puis c'est pour Abarai et Kuchiki.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas et préféra laisser tomber, il savait qu'il parlait à un mur de toute façon. Rangiku, folle de joie, se précipita vers les deux fiancés et leur offrit à tous deux un bon verre de saké qu'elle avait sortis de nulle part. D'abord un peu hésitants, les deux shinigamis acceptèrent, sous la menace de la vice-capitaine qui n'accepterait aucun refus évidemment, et la fête commença enfin.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Ichigo regardait tous les shinigamis entourer Rukia et Renji en souriant un peu. Il était vraiment heureux pour ses amis et puis il savait que Rukia était en de bonnes mains avec le vice-capitaine. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit un bras se poser sur son épaule et il se retourna pour voir Rangiku, une bouteille de saké vide dans chaque main.

**Rangiku :** (dans son oreille) Ichiiiiigooooo ! Viens boire avec moi.  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> (s'éloignant) Argh ! Tu veux me rendre sourd ou quoi ?  
><strong>Rangiku :<strong> (les joues rosies par l'alcool) Oups, pardon héhéhé, et puis t'es déjà aveugle alors...  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> (perdu) Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mes yeux ? D'abord Ishida et maintenant toi...  
><strong>Rangiku<strong> : (l'ignorant) Mais allez, viens boire avec môaaa !  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> Non merci, et puis je suis encore mineur je te rappelle.  
><strong>Rangiku :<strong> (avec un regard de chien battu) Oooooh s'iiiilll te plaîîît ! Pour me faire plaiiiisiiiiir !  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> Je ne préfère pas.  
><strong>Rangiku :<strong> (boudant) Oh allez quoi, personne ne veut boire avec moi à part Nell-chan, Kyoraku-taichou, Shûhei et Grimmjow... et lui il n'est pas du tout marrant. Il n'est même pas un peu éméché alors qu'il a déjà bu trois bouteilles cul-sec. C'est pas drôle...  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> (blasé) Grimmjow a... (réalisant) Mais attends, t'as fait boire Nell ?  
><strong>Rangiku :<strong>(perdue) Ben oui, pourquoi ?

Ichigo dirigea son regard vers Neliel et souhaita soudain que l'arrancar n'ait jamais rencontré Rangiku. À ce moment-là, il aurait même plains Grimmjow qui se trouvait malheureusement dans les bras d'une Neliel, complètement saoule, en se débattant pour éviter des côtes fracturées. Le pauvre devait même supporter d'entendre la femme aux cheveux verts chanter à seulement cinq millimètres de son oreille.

**Ichigo :** Raison de plus pour que je ne boive pas. Je ne veux pas finir comme Nell. Regarde-la.  
><strong>Grimmjow<strong> : Ça veut dire quoi ça Shinigami ?  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> Rien, juste j'aimerais autant ne pas finir comme elle et éviter de me jeter sur toi en chantant cette chanson débile.  
><strong>Grimmjow :<strong> (grimaçant en imaginant ce que ça donnerait) Ouais, sur ce coup je suis d'accord avec toi.  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> (souriant) ...  
><strong>Grimmjow :<strong> (reprenant son sourire sadique) Mais je suis sûr qu'en fait, t'as juste peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir l'alcool.  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> (fronçant les sourcils) N'importe quoi.  
><strong>Grimmjow :<strong> (un verre plein à la main) Prouves-le.  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> Je passe.  
><strong>Grimmjow :<strong> Dégonflé !  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> Non, j'ai passé l'âge de jouer à ces jeux débiles. C'est tout.  
><strong>Grimmjow<strong>: (éclatant de rire) Ouais c'est ça... T'as vraiment la trouille en fait. Je suis sûr qu'en fait tu ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool.

Ichigo, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre l'arrancar ricaner, lui arracha donc le verre qu'il avait dans la main gauche et le bu d'une seule traite. Il le reposa sur la table à côté de lui et en attrapa un autre rempli. Il fit de même pour les verres suivant et arriva rapidement à son cinquième verre. Après l'avoir fini, il se retourna vers Grimmjow à qui lui lança un petit sourire satisfait. L'ancien Espada lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit un autre gobelet rempli. Le roux hésita quelques secondes mais finit quand même par accepter et recommença à boire.

Plus le temps passait et plus le jeune homme se sentait bizarre mais cette sensation était loin d'être désagréable. Au départ, le seul signe d'ivresse qu'il présentait était ses joues qui avaient légèrement rosies et le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage. A présent, il se sentait tout léger, comme s'il flottait dans les airs, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler pour un rien alors qu'à côté de lui, Grimmjow avait un petit sourire victorieux sur le visage. L'arrancar satisfait de constater que le roux ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'amuser un peu, à l'insu du pauvre Ichigo.

**Grimmjow :** Hey Kurosaki !  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> (se tournant vers lui) Oh Schtroumpfette ! Dis, dis... (en lui attrapant la tête en l'examinant) Tu sais que t'es sexy avec cette couleur de cheveux et ton maquillage ? (pointant au hasard et lui faisant un clin d'œil) Je crois même que le grand mec là-bas te fait les yeux doux depuis un moment...  
><strong>Grimmjow :<strong> (s'éloignant le plus possible) Enfoiré, je vais te... _*reste calme Grimmjow, reste calme*_ (se forçant à rire) Très drôle... Mais tu sais Kurosaki, je m'étais dit que vu que c'était la fête on pourrait jouer à un petit jeu...  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> (le regardant tout excité) Un jeu ? Quel jeu ?  
><strong>Grimmjow<strong> : Ouais, tu verras c'est très drôle et très facile. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est faire exactement ce que je te dis et tu gagnes. Compris ?  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong>(souriant et se mettant au garde-à-vous) Compris, Grimmy-chan !

Grimmjow s'efforça encore une fois de se contenir et de ne pas tabasser le roux de toutes ses forces. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais imaginé que le roux serait un ivre joyeux mais il devrait bien s'en contenter. Il se consola en se disant qu'il aurait sa vengeance de toute manière et il murmura à Ichigo ce qu'il attendait de lui. Le shinigami l'écouta attentivement et une fois que l'arrancar eût finit, il s'éclipsa discrètement. Grimmjow le regardait s'éloigner avec un petit sourire sadique sur le visage et se dirigea bien vite vers Nell qui était encore avec Matsumoto.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées et Ichigo n'était toujours pas revenu dans le salon de leur amie. Grimmjow commençait alors à se demander si ce crétin ne s'était pas endormi dans un endroit bizarre lorsque soudain, une tête de la couleur du soleil apparu. Le jeune homme semblait aller parfaitement bien et Grimmjow, qui avait perdu son sourire, cru même pendant une seconde que les effets de l'alcool s'étaient déjà dissipés. Seulement, l'homme aux cheveux bleus ne tarda pas à laisser son sourire réapparaitre en voyant Ichigo se cogner contre une des extrémités de la table et s'excuser auprès de celle-ci. Le roux se dirigea ensuite vers le centre de la dite table et leva le pouce vers l'ancien espada qui le regardait blasé.

**Grimmjow** : (à voix basse) Bon, on va enfin pouvoir se marrer.  
><strong>Neliel :<strong> (essayant toujours de le serrer dans ses bras) Tu as dit quelque chose mon petit Grimmy-chan ?  
><strong>Grimmjow :<strong> (une veine sur la tempe à cause du surnom que Nell venait de prononcer) ...  
><strong>Neliel :<strong> Hum ? Ça ne va pas Grimmy-chan?  
><strong>Grimmjow<strong> : ...  
><strong>Neliel :<strong> Oh ! Oh mon dieu ! Grimmy-chan est mort debout et les yeux ouverts ! Il faut que je lui fasse du mouche à mouche ! Je vais te sauver Grimmy-chaaaaan !  
><strong>Grimmjow<strong> : (l'attrapant par les épaules) Je te préviens, si tu me sors encore un surnom débile comme ça, saoule ou pas, je vais te...  
><strong>Neliel :<strong>(s'approchant soudain) Tu vas me... quoi ?

Grimmjow avala difficilement. Le regard de Neliel avait eu le pouvoir de faire redescendre sa colère instantanément, et malheureusement pour l'ex-numéro six, une autre chose se réveilla en lui, le faisant attraper la taille de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Il avait même du mal à croire que la femme dans ses bras était sa Nell. Elle avait changé d'humeur tellement vite et maintenant, elle... C'était sans nul doute l'alcool qui la faisait agir de la sorte cependant, Grimmjow n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un regard aussi...

**Neliel :** (avec le même regard) Alors ? Tu me feras quoi ? Hum...(en insistant) Grimmy-chan ?  
><strong>Grimmjow :<strong> (essayant de se retenir de lui sauter dessus) Crois-moi, tu préfères ne pas le savoir.  
><strong>Neliel :<strong>Ah bon ? (entourant son cou de ses bras) Tu pourrais peut-être me montrer alors.

Grimmjow ne résista pas plus longtemps. Il attira l'ancienne espada vers lui d'un coup sec, collant ainsi leurs deux corps, et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément, sous le regard des autres invités. Bien que sentant les sentant l'observer, Grimmjow n'y prêta pas du tout attention et continua d'embrasser sa petite amie pendant un long moment. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, le bleu se retourna vers leurs spectateurs (c'est-à-dire Rangiku sa bouteille toujours à la main, Shûhei et Tôshiro les joues roses mais pour différentes raisons, Uryû qui remontait ses lunettes tout en détournant les yeux, Kyoraku avec un sourire aux lèvres et enfin Chad toujours aussi calme) en leur lançant un regard noir qui les fit se retourner pour la plupart. Quant à Neliel, toujours dans les bras de Grimmjow, elle s'efforçait de reprendre son souffle.

**Grimmjow :** (tout bas) Au fait...  
><strong>Neliel :<strong> (relevant les yeux vers lui) Hum ?  
><strong>Grimmjow :<strong>Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût.

Neliel eût seulement le temps de rougir car l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus s'était éloigné d'elle avant qu'il ne l'attaque devant tous leurs amis. Il s'était dirigé vers le roux qui attendait encore son signal, et s'approcha de la stéréo d'Orihime. Il chercha quelques secondes parmi les CDs que la jeune femme possédait et trouva son bonheur assez facilement. Il inséra le disque dans la machine et se prépara à appuyer sur le bouton « Play » après avoir fait signe à Ichigo.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son signal et sans que personne ne s'y attende il grimpa sur une des chaises avant de monter sur la table. Ayant attiré l'attention des autres, Ichigo attendit que la musique démarre et commença à danser. L'adolescent ondulait son corps et chantait simultanément tandis que tous les autres le regardait bouche bée. Enfin ça, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à enlever son T-shirt. Cette action força certains spectateurs, c'est-à-dire presque tous les garçons dégoutés par ce spectacle, à détourner leurs regards. Tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, éloigné de tous les autres, l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus était plié de rire. Le jeune homme, toujours en train de danser son t-shirt à la main, le fit ensuite tournoyer au-dessus de lui avant de le jeter au hasard dans la pièce. Malheureusement pour Ishida, ce fut lui qui eût le plaisir de recevoir le haut de son ami sur la tête. Le Quincy, écœuré, s'était alors empressé de jeter le t-shirt qu'il avait sur le crâne à l'opposé d'où il se trouvait et de s'éloigner le plus vite possible du roux, pour ne pas risquer de recevoir son pantalon ensuite.

Du coté des spectateurs, Rangiku était la seule à encourager le roux, en lui criant des « vas-y Ichi, enlève tout ! » entre deux verres de saké Neliel, elle, était trop occupée à se remettre de ses émotions pour prêter attention au roux et Byakuya avait carrément détourné les yeux de l'adolescent éméché. De leurs côté, Kyoraku et Ukitake regardaient le jeune homme en souriant et hochant positivement la tête pour l'un et avec un regard inquiet pour l'autre. Le capitaine de la 8ème ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer ses jeunes années, cette époque où lui aussi était si jeune, si frivole, sans honte et sans vergogne. Kenpachi avait détourné le regard de ce spectacle et sa vice-capitaine elle riait en montrant Ichigo du doigt. Tatsuki avait décidé d'aller dehors jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ait la bonne idée d'arrêter le strip-tease de son ami d'enfance. Elle n'avait jamais eu envie de le voir nu et ce n'était certainement pas cette soirée qui allait changer sa position. Pour ce qui est de Rukia, la petite shinigami secouait la tête en regardant son ami tandis que son fiancé rigolait comme un fou â côté d'elle, ce qu'il lui valut un bon coup dans les côtes. Et derrière eux, enfin, se trouvait Yoruichi qui souriait légèrement en hochant la tête et à sa droite, on pouvait également apercevoir Urahara souriant derrière son éventail.

**Urahara :** Eh bien, eh bien, qui aurait cru que Kurosaki-san puisse faire une chose aussi embarrassante... (fermant son éventail) Mais ne dit-on pas que l'alcool réveille les pulsions cachées...  
><strong>Yoruichi :<strong>(croisant les bras sous sa poitrine) Ce petit n'est peut-être pas aussi prude que je le pensais finalement. Et puis, il a l'air de faire de l'effet à cette chère Inoue, regarde.

En effet, Orihime avait les yeux rivés sur le roux, les joues complétement écarlates. La pauvre jeune femme n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui qu'elle aimait en secret, comme hypnotisée par le spectacle, alors qu'Ichigo, complétement dans son show, continuait de danser sensuellement au rythme de la musique.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait justement à enlever son pantalon et constatant qu'il ne pourrait pas le déchirer comme les pros qu'on voit dans les films, il avait opté pour la méthode traditionnelle, c'est-à-dire le bouton. C'est en le voyant s'attaquer à son jean que les garçons décidèrent qu'il était peut-être temps d'intervenir, au grand soulagement de certains et à la grande déception du numéro six. C'est donc Renji et Ikkaku qui forcèrent le roux à descendre de sa table en ignorant ses protestations évidemment.

Une fois sur le sol, Ichigo fut entraîné dans un coin de la pièce alors que Sado allait ramasser son t-shirt. Le spectacle terminé, Rukia allait chercher Tatsuki qui était encore à l'extérieur.

Une fois la championne d'arts martiaux entrée, elle fut soulagée de constater qu'heureusement Ichigo avait été forcé de se rhabiller. Cependant elle remarqua également que sa meilleure amie n'était plus dans la pièce. Se doutant que le strip-tease du roux y était pour beaucoup, elle commença donc à chercher la rousse. Elle la trouva dans la cuisine, appuyée sur le rebord du plan de travail, les mains sur ses joues roses et les yeux fermés. La karatéka s'approcha alors lentement et appela Orihime, qui était déjà dans son petit monde. Elle recommença mais toujours rien, elle vit seulement les joues de son amie devenir de plus en plus rouges. Exaspérée, la jeune championne avait finalement donné un coup sur la tête de sa meilleure amie ce qui la fit enfin revenir à la réalité.

**Orihime :** (se frottant le haut du crâne) Aie ! Tatsuki-chan, c'est toi qui as fait ça ?  
><strong>Tatsuki :<strong> (secouant sa main) Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ?  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Tatsuki-chan ? Ça fait mal tu sais...  
><strong>Tatsuki :<strong> (grimaçant) Je crois que c'est moi qui devrais me plaindre... Des fois, je me demanderais presque si ta tête n'est pas en acier trempé ! Et pour te répondre, tu étais complètement à l'ouest alors j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne réagissais pas. A quoi tu pensais ?  
><strong>Orihime :<strong> Ah bon ? (souriant un peu) Désolée... Et je ne pensais à rien...  
><strong>Tatsuki :<strong> Tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça. Ton expression était la même que lorsque tu imagines que le monde est envahi par des pancakes géants, où quand tu fantasmes sur Ichigo.  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (rouge pivoine) Tatsuki-chan !  
><strong>Tatsuki :<strong> Ben quoi ? C'est vrai... Bon tu as une manière bien à toi de fantasmer mais c'est pareil.  
><strong>Orihime :<strong> (détournant les yeux) Pas du tout...  
><strong>Tatsuki : (<strong>souriant) Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir Orihime.  
><strong>Orihime :<strong> ...  
><strong>Tatsuki :<strong> Je sais que tu es secouée à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais vu Ichigo torse nu... Bon là c'est vrai que ça ne devait pas être comme les autres fois mais...  
><strong>Orihime :<strong> (l'interrompant) Oui mais... il était... enfin il n'était pas... Non, il... C'est juste que c'est la première fois que... que je...  
><strong>Tatsuki :<strong> Que tu ?  
><strong>Orihime :<strong>(les joues rouges) Que je le vois danser...

Tatsuki était bouche bée. Ce n'était donc que ça qui troublait son amie. En y pensant, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper le rire qu'elle essayait tant de contenir. Elle qui avait cru que c'était le fait qu'il se dénude devant toute le monde qui la mettrais mal à l'aise.

**Tatsuki** : (entre deux rires) Tu veux dire... qu'il n'y a... Que ça qui te dérangeait ?  
><strong>Orihime :<strong> ...  
><strong>Tatsuki :<strong> Et moi qui m'étais inquiétée pour rien... Si ce n'est que ça... Bon et si on retournait dans le salon ? Je suppose que les autres doivent se demander où tu es passée depuis tout à l'heure.  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (ses joues se couvrant une nouvelle fois de rouge) Oui, mais...  
><strong>Tatsuki :<strong>Oh t'en fais pas pour Ichigo, (avec un sourire) il doit être en train de faire la danse des canards maintenant.

Orihime ne pût s'empêcher de rire à la blague de son amie. Les deux lycéennes se dirigèrent ensuite vers le salon, toujours rempli de monde et une fois dans la pièce, le regard d'Orihime se porta sur l'objet de ses pensées. Elle repéra le roux dans un coin de la pièce avec Rangiku, Shûhei et Neliel alors que le capitaine de la 8ème division regardait le spectacle qu'ils offraient, un verre à la main. Tous les quatre avaient une bouteille de saké à la main et formaient un cercle autour du roux qui dansait et chantait joyeusement la « macaréna ».

Le shinigami continua encore à danser et à chanter gaiement – même si il ne connaissait qu'une seule phrase de sa chanson - lorsque tout d'un coup il se dirigea vers Grimmjow qui riait toujours. L'arrancar, les yeux fermés et les mains sur les côtes, ne l'avait pas du tout sentit s'approcher. C'est seulement lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et qu'Ichigo se trouvait à seulement dix millimètres de son visage, que l'ex-espada sursauta violemment.

**Grimmjow** : AAAH !  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> Schtroumpfette !  
><strong>Grimmjow<strong> : (grognant presque) Kurosaki...  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> (avec un grand sourire) Alors j'étais comment ? J'ai gagné hein ?  
><strong>Grimmjow :<strong> (retrouvant son expression sadique) C'était pas mal, mais comme ces idiots t'ont arrêté, tu dois faire une chose en plus.  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> Ah bon ? Quoi ?  
><strong>Grimmjow<strong> : (réfléchissant) Hum... Tu vois ce shinigami là-bas, avec l'énorme truc blanc sur la tête ?  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> Tu veux dire Byaku-chan ?  
><strong>Grimmjow :<strong>Ouais c'est ça... Et bien tu dois...

L'adolescent écouta attentivement l'arrancar pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Lorsqu'il eût fini de lui expliquer les « règles » de son nouveau jeu, l'arrancar attrapa les épaules du roux et le poussa dans la direction du capitaine qui ne se doutait pas une seconde de ce qui allait se produire. Le jeune homme s'approcha donc lentement de Byakuya et une fois devant lui, il s'immobilisa. Le noble, n'ayant toujours aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer, se tourna donc vers Ichigo intrigué.

**Byakuya :** Kurosaki ? Que... ?  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong>Byaku-chan... (se mettant sur un genou et attrapant la main gauche du capitaine) Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur et le plaisir de m'épouser ?

Cette simple phrase eût le don de faire taire la pièce toute entière alors que Byakuya écarquillait les yeux te reculait de quelques pas, libérant par la même occasion sa main de la prise du jeune humain. Orihime regardait la scène bouche bée, comme tous les autres invités sobres d'ailleurs –sauf Grimmjow qui essayait de se retenir de rire.

**Rukia :** Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle.  
><strong>Renji<strong> : (mort de rire) Moi je trouve que si... (recevant un coup dans l'estomac) Aieuh ! Rukiaaa !  
><strong>Rukia :<strong> Ça t'apprendra à dire des sottises, idiot.  
><strong>Renji :<strong>Mais Rukia, ...

Celui que l'on surnomme estomac-sur-pattes fut une nouvelle fois interrompu par sa fiancée qui lui avait « gentiment » écrasé le pied pour le faire taire. Le silence régnait donc une nouvelle fois dans la pièce et Ichigo, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis sa demande, s'était soudain relevé. Byakuya, s'attendant au pire s'était éloigné le plus possible du roux et posa une main sur son sabre. Toutefois, à la surprise de tous, le jeune shinigami ne se dirigea pas vers la capitaine de la sixième, mais vers un certain espada, riant et en se tenant les côtes, qui se trouvait derrière lui.

**Ichigo :** Alors Grimmy ? Comment j'étais ?  
><strong>Grimmjow<strong> : (encore en train de rire) Superbe Kurosaki !  
><strong>Rukia<strong> : Attends, c'est toi qui lui as dit de faire ça ?  
><strong>Grimmjow :<strong> Pas du tout ! Je lui ai juste dit de lui déclarer sa flamme, mais ça c'est cent fois mieux ! HAHAHAHAHA !  
><strong>Rukia :<strong> (secouant la tête) Grimmjow...  
><strong>Grimmjow<strong> : Oh c'est bon, si on peut même plus s'amuser maintenant.  
><strong>Byakuya :<strong> La prochaine fois, j'apprécierais que vous ne me mêliez pas à vous plaisanteries douteuses.  
><strong>Grimmjow :<strong>Ouais, ouais... Enfin t'aurais quand même dût voir ta tête quand il t'a demandé ta main... (se remettant à rire) C'était hilarant !

Le capitaine de la sixième division préféra ignorer la remarque de l'ex-subordonné d'Aizen, mais non sans lui lancer un regard noir avant de s'éloigner. Alors qu'à côté du bleu, une certaine petite shinigami le regardait également.

**Rukia :** Grimmjow...  
><strong>Grimmjow :<strong> Quoi encore la naine ?  
><strong>Renji :<strong> T'as dit quoi là ? Enfoiré...  
><strong>Rukia :<strong> (posant une main sur son bras) Ca va Renji, t'en fais pas pour ça. (à Grimmjow) Mais toi ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?  
><strong>Grimmjow<strong> : Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Je voulais juste me marrer, et j'y suis arrivé.  
><strong>Rukia<strong> : J'en conclu que c'est toi qui a fait boire Ichigo.  
><strong>Grimmjow<strong> : Tu crois ?  
><strong>Rukia<strong>: (exaspérée) Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

L'arrancar s'apprêta à répliquer, seulement la petite brune ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et s'éloigna pour aller aider ses amis à calmer Ichigo qui essayait à présent d'embrasser le pauvre Ishida contre son gré. Le malheureux quincy se débattait et finit même par frapper le roux lorsque son visage avait approché dangereusement le sien. Le shinigami, à présent à terre, essaya de se relever mais retomba au sol presque instantanément. Orihime, ayant vu cela, s'empressa d'aller aider le fils Kurosaki, qui montra sa joie en la serrant dans ses bras en lui soufflant qu'elle était magnifique et qu'elle sentait bon. La princesse sentait ses joues s'embraser, mais à peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrit la bouche qu'Ichigo s'était affalé sur elle, la faisant tomber au passage.

Bientôt, le salon de la rousse aux pouvoirs particuliers commençait à se vider progressivement. Byakuya, Ukitake, Hisagi et Kyoraku avaient d'ailleurs été les premiers à quitter la fête, suivis d'Ikkaku et Yumichika qui clamait avoir besoin de ses heures de sommeil réparatrices. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Kenpachi et Yachiru de rentrer à la Soul Society. Puis, le clan Urahara, accompagné du Quincy, de la vice capitaine de la douzième et du mexicain, décida également qu'il était temps de quitter l'appartement de la rousse, mais non sans remercier la jeune femme et féliciter encore une fois le couple de futurs mariés. Il ne restait à présent plus que Tatsuki, Grimmjow, Nell, Tôshiro, Rukia, Rangiku, Renji et Ichigo dans le petit appartement de la jeune femme.

Le dernier était dans un état pitoyable. Il était couché sur le canapé de son amie en train de murmurer des choses incohérentes alors que ses amis débattaient avec l'idée de la ramener chez lui.

**Renji :** (se rapprochant d'Ichigo) Il n'a pas l'air en état de bouger...  
><strong>Rukia :<strong> Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de prévenir son père.  
><strong>Tôshiro :<strong> Je pourrais toujours lui dire moi-même... Je dois passer récupérer mes affaires avant de repartir à la Soul society de toute façon.  
><strong>Rukia :<strong> Oui, merci beaucoup capitaine... (à Orihime) Oh et Inoue ?  
><strong>Orihime :<strong> Oui ?  
><strong>Rukia :<strong> Ça te dérange si on laisse cet idiot ici pour ce soir ? Renji doit déjà porter Rangiku-san jusque la Soul Society et je ne me vois pas le ramener chez lui dans son état.  
><strong>Orihime :<strong> Non, bien sûr que non.  
><strong>Rukia :<strong> Merci, mais si il pose des problèmes n'hésite pas à l'assommer surtout.  
><strong>Orihime :<strong> Kuchiki-san !  
><strong>Tatsuki<strong> : Elle a raison Orihime. Si ce crétin tente quoi que ce soit, tu n'auras qu'à lui faire cette nouvelle prise que je t'ai montrée la semaine dernière... Enfin tant que ça ne te déranges pas tu peux toujours...  
><strong>Orihime :<strong> (rouge) Tatsuki-chan !  
><strong>Tatsuki :<strong> Ça va, ça va... J'ai rien dit. Bon, sur ce, je vais te laisser moi... (à la porte) Mes parents doivent surement être encore en train de m'attendre.  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (la regardant sortir) D'accord, fais attention en rentrant ! A lundi !  
><strong>Rukia :<strong> Bien, nous aussi alors. J'ai été contente de te revoir Inoue.  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (se retournant) Moi aussi Kuchiki-san, et encore félicitations à vous deux.  
><strong>Rukia &amp; Renji :<strong>Merci Inoue.

Sur ces mots, les deux shinigamis, plus Rangiku inconsciente, empruntèrent un nouveau senkaimon qu'ils avaient fait apparaitre dans la pièce et disparurent avec lui. Il ne restait donc plus que Grimmjow, Nell endormie et Ichigo qui semblait avoir succombé à la fatigue et à l'alcool dans son petit appartement. Elle vit cependant l'espada aux cheveux bleus soulever sa petite amie et la mettre sur son dos.

**Orihime :** Grimmjow...  
><strong>Grimmjow<strong> : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
><strong>Orihime :<strong> Je me disais juste que toi et Nell-chan pourriez rester ici pour cette nuit. Elle n'a pas l'air bien en plus.  
><strong>Grimmjow<strong> : (tournant son regard vers Nell) Nah, t'en fais pas pour elle. On va aller chez ce vieux pervers, même si ça me fait chier. Et puis je préfèrerais ne pas être là quand Kurosaki se réveillera.  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
><strong>Grimmjow<strong> : Rien, rien. (montant sur le rebord de la fenêtre la plus proche) Profite bien de cette nuit. À plus femme.  
><strong>Orihime<strong>: (avec un sourire) Bonne nuit Grimmjow.

A présent seule, la princesse se retourna vers un Ichigo endormi sur son canapé. Orihime le regarda quelques secondes mais, préférant le laisser tranquille, elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre et attrapa une chemise de nuit bleue ciel qui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle entra ensuite dans sa petite salle de bain et se changea tout en pensant à la soirée qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle pouvait, sans aucun doute, affirmer que cette soirée était la plus bizarre qu'elle ait jamais vécue. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait un jour féliciter des shinigamis pour leurs fiançailles et encore moins voir le garçon qu'elle aimait se déshabiller et danser devant tout le monde.

Sortie de la salle de bain vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, la jeune femme passa devant la fraise qu'elle hébergeait et qui se trouvait encore sur le sofa avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle devait bien admettre qu'un Ichigo ivre était assez amusant à regarder... Sentant ses paupières s'alourdir, Orihime se dépêcha de sortir son futon et de le mettre en place le plus discrètement possible pour éviter de réveiller le roux. Elle finit de l'installer et s'apprêtait à s'y glisser lorsqu'elle elle sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. Surprise, la demoiselle poussa un petit cri et s'éloigna de son agresseur le plus vite possible. Elle s'apprêtait à le frapper avec une des prises qu'elle avait apprise de Tatsuki, mais une fois qu'elle se rendit compte que son « agresseur » n'était nulle autre que le roux, elle se détendit.

**Orihime :** (soupirant) Kurosaki-kun... Tu m'as fait peur.  
><strong>Ichigo :<strong> ...  
><strong>Orihime :<strong>(voyant sa mine) Kurosaki-kun ? Est-ce que-

_**C'est ici que commence le lemon donc celles qui ne voudraient pas le lire, je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du flash-back ^^**_

Orihime n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase puisque son ami l'avait soudainement attirée vers lui en l'attrapant par la taille et avait planté ses lèvres sur les siennes. Choquée, la rousse ne savait pas quoi faire et resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, analysant la situation. Elle était debout dans sa chambre, dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait et il était en train de l'embrasser. Elle constata également que les lèvres d'Ichigo s'avéraient être étrangement douces et chaudes sur les siennes, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Cependant, elle fut rapidement obligée de revenir à la réalité. L'humaine aux pouvoirs spéciaux savait que l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré était sans doute responsable de son comportement et la rousse faisait tout pour essayer de se convaincre de se détacher d'Ichigo qui n'était plus lui-même.

Toutefois, ses pensées furent interrompues quand ce dernier fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres, demandant ainsi silencieusement sa permission pour pousser leur échange un peu plus loin. En sentant cela, la lycéenne ne résista pas et accepta enfin le baiser du shinigami, qui se fit plus profond, alors qu'elle posait ses petites mains sur son torse musclé. En plus des nouvelles sensations que lui procurait le baiser, Orihime pouvait maintenant sentir les mains d'Ichigo se mouvoir sur son corps. Jusqu'ici, il les avait laissées sur sa taille mais, dès que le baiser était monté d'un cran, le jeune homme avait placé une de ses mains sur sa hanche, qu'il serra un peu en collant son corps au sien, tandis que l'autre était remontée jusque dans ses longs cheveux auburn.

Ichigo, lui, se laissait totalement emporter par son désir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris mais ça lui était égal. Il avait bien des fois essayé d'imaginer la douceur, la chaleur et la saveur de ses lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir goûter aux lèvres de sa camarade de classe mais maintenant qu'il y était, il ne comptait pas la lâcher. Ichigo avait même l'impression qu'elles avaient le goût de... Fraise. Mais peut-être se faisait-il juste des idées.

Au bout de quelques minutes enflammées, le shinigami-remplaçant se sépara enfin de la rousse en face de lui, lui laissant enfin le loisir de respirer. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'attaque à son cou. Le souffle de l'adolescente avait été comme aspiré hors de son corps lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur sa peau. Dans un élan incontrôlé, la lycéenne fit glisser ses bras jusqu'à la nuque de son compagnon avant de l'entourer et jouer avec les pointes de ses cheveux. Sans arrêter ses baisers, Ichigo déplaça ses mains pour les mettre en dessous des cuisses de sa compagne et la soulever. Sans qu'Orihime ne s'en rende compte, le roux se dirigea vers son futon et la déposa délicatement sur le fin matelas. Une fois qu'elle fut couchée, Ichigo se plaça juste entre ses jambes fléchies, en supportant son poids d'une seule main, avant de s'attarder sur un endroit précis de son cou. La réaction d'Orihime fut immédiate et exactement celle que le shinigami attendait. La princesse n'avait en effet pas pu retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir au plus grand bonheur d'Ichigo. Cependant, pour elle ce fut comme la sonnerie d'un réveil qui la sortait d'un merveilleux rêve et elle se rendit enfin compte de ce qui se passait. Elle était couchée sur son futon avec, au-dessus d'elle et entre ses jambes, Ichigo qui lui baisait le cou.

**Orihime**: (essayant de se remettre les idées en place) A... Attends... Kurosaki-kun... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le shinigami semblait ne pas l'avoir entendue, ou plutôt l'avait ignorée et continuait de déposer des petits baisers tout le long de son cou avant de mordiller une nouvelle fois une partie précise de sa peau, ce qui, elle en était sûre, laisserait une marque plus tard. Mais alors qu'elle pensait à la façon de dissimuler cette marque, la jeune femme sentit soudain la main droite du lycéen au-dessus d'elle, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa hanche jusque-là, se déplacer pour atteindre son ventre puis remonter dangereusement vers le haut. Il fallut alors à Orihime un gros effort pour repousser l'homme qu'elle aimait et ainsi stopper ses mouvements.

**Orihime** :(les mains sur son torse) Kurosaki-kun...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong>:(lui caressant la joue) Tu sais... j'ai toujours voulu t'entendre prononcer mon prénom, Orihime.

La princesse aurait bien répondu, cependant Ichigo toujours au-dessus d'elle déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Seulement cette fois, Orihime ne répondit pas.

**Ichigo** :(se séparant d'elle) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : Tu... Kurosaki-kun, tu n'es...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> :(l'interrompant) Ichigo, pas Kurosaki-kun.  
><strong>Orihime<strong> :(comme si il n'avait rien dit) Tu n'es pas toi-même. Je ne... Je ne peux pas... pas comme ça...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> :(s'arrêtant momentanément) Comment ça ? Bien sûr que je suis moi.  
><strong>Orihime<strong>: Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu as bu, tu n'es pas conscient de ce que tu... Ah ! Ichigo !

Le roux se contenta de sourire face à la réaction d'Orihime. Il avait en effet fait glisser sa main droite sur la poitrine de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle parlait et avait doucement serrée une des montagnes de la rousse. Cette action avait eu pour effet de lui faire lâcher un gémissement un peu plus bruyant que le premier. Et Ichigo, ravi, alla alors placer son visage dans le cou de sa compagne et recommença. Il n'allait peut-être jamais l'admettre mais il avait également caché son visage dans le cou de la princesse pour dissimuler ses joues rouges. Jamais dans ses 17 ans d'existence, il n'avait touché une fille si intimement et sentir la poitrine d'Orihime sous sa paume lui donnait de plus en plus chaud.

**Ichigo** :(souriant dans son cou) J'aurais au moins réussi à te faire dire mon prénom.  
><strong>Orihime<strong>:(se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait) A... Attends... S'il te plait.

Orihime, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il l'écoute, fut plus que surprise quand Ichigo se détacha d'elle. La fraise s'était en effet un peu relevée plaçant ses mains des deux côtés de la tête d'Orihime et la regardait à présent dans les yeux. Seulement, ce moment ne dura pas très longtemps car Ichigo retira son t-shirt qu'il jeta dans la pièce pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Mais voir le torse d'Ichigo, baigné dans la lumière de la lune, d'aussi près laissa la princesse sans voix. Oui, elle avait déjà vu le buste du roux un nombre incalculable de fois mais pouvoir le toucher et l'admirer d'aussi près lui donnait des frissons. Il se replaça ensuite au-dessus d'Orihime et recommença à l'embrasser. Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas là. Ichigo avait glissé une de ses mains en dessous de la chemise de nuit de son amie et la jeune femme se cambra en sentant la paume de l'adolescent sur sa cuisse.

**Ichigo** :(près de son oreille) Orihime...  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (à bout de souffle) Ku- Kurosaki-kun, je... Non... C'est...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : Orihime...  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : Non... C'est... c'est mal. On... On ne doit pas... Je... (sentant Ichigo caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse) Ah !  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : Orihime, tu sais que je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas n'est-ce pas ? Alors si tu veux que j'arrête, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.  
><strong>Orihime<strong>: Je... Je...

La sœur de Sora ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle était perdue... Orihime n'avait même pas l'impression que le garçon au-dessus d'elle était ivre. Ses actions, ses mots et tout le reste lui ressemblait tellement... Bien sûr elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas profiter de la situation, que ce serait mal et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire comme si le garçon au-dessus d'elle était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait... Toutefois elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher d'apprécier ce qu'il se passait entre eux et ce qu'il lui faisait « subir ». C'était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé après tout : se retrouver dans les bras d'Ichigo et l'embrasser. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant et elle était persuadée que personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais lui faire cet effet. Elle devait donc décider entre écouter sa conscience, qui lui disait de tout arrêter et de repousser le shinigami guidé par ses pulsions, ou bien écouter son cœur, qui lui criait de continuer et de profiter de ce qui se passait même pour un instant. Le choix fut rapide pour Orihime et surtout parce que l'homme qui occupait ses pensées était retourné sur ses lèvres et soulevait doucement sa chemise de nuit cette fois.

**Orihime**: (contre sa bouche) Ichigo...

Le lycéen prit son murmure comme signe qu'il pouvait continuer. Il enleva donc doucement la chemise de nuit qu'Orihime portait. Elle se laissa faire et se releva légèrement pour faciliter la tâche à Ichigo. La rousse se retrouvait donc maintenant en sous-vêtements devant le shinigami qui ne put s'empêcher de contempler son corps, illuminé par le clair de lune. Il devait bien admettre que sa robe de ce soir lui allait à la perfection et que la chemise de nuit qu'il venait de lui enlever aussi seulement ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il voyait en ce moment. Orihime, se sentant terriblement exposée, s'empressa de croiser ses bras sur sa volumineuse poitrine toujours partiellement cachée par son soutien-gorge mais fut arrêtée à mi-chemin par le roux.

**Ichigo** :(chuchotant) Non, ne te caches pas Orihime... Tu es magnifique.  
><strong>Orihime<strong>:(ses joues s'enflammant) Hum... Je... euh... merci ?

Le roux ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'innocence d'Orihime et retourna à ses lèvres. Il fut alors parcouru d'un puissant frisson en sentant la peau de la princesse entrer directement en contact avec la sienne. Tout en l'embrassant, il s'était un peu décollé d'elle et avait fait descendre une des bretelles de son soutien-gorge et exposa l'un des seins de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sentant ses joues s'embraser encore plus, détourna le visage en fermant les yeux, rompant de cette manière leur baiser. Ichigo ne se laissa cependant pas perturber par cela et descendit une nouvelle fois dans son cou pour continuer jusqu'à la montagne découverte de la princesse. Elle poussa un puissant gémissement en sentant la bouche du roux entourer le sommet de son sein et plaça ses petites mains dans les cheveux d'Ichigo, comme pour l'inciter à continuer. Content de la réaction qu'il avait provoquée chez son « amie », le jeune homme fit donc glisser la seconde bretelle du sous-vêtement d'Orihime avant de lui enlever complètement. Il plaça ensuite sa main sur son sein avant d'appuyer puis pincer légèrement son téton. La rousse ne parvint pas à arrêter un autre geignement de plaisir de lui échapper et instinctivement elle serra quelques mèches de la crinière orangée du shinigami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il jouait simultanément avec les deux collines d'Orihime tout en se délectant du son de ses gémissements, Ichigo, trouvant que son pantalon le serrait un peu trop à présent, décida qu'il était temps de pousser les choses un peu plus loin. Il lâcha donc le sein gauche de la princesse pour lentement faire glisser ses doigts sur la partie la plus intime de son anatomie, poussant Orihime à fléchir davantage ses jambes et arquer son dos.

**Orihime** : Ichigo !  
><strong>Ichigo<strong>:(souriant) Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu aimes ça ?

La princesse ne répondit rien, trop embarrassée pour dire quoi que ce soit alors qu'Ichigo retournait embrasser son sein droit, tout en continuant de la caresser à travers sa culotte qui s'humidifiait peu à peu. Elle ignorait combien de temps encore le jeune homme au-dessus d'elle comptait la torturer de la sorte mais elle savait une chose : elle n'avait qu'une envie... le sentir contre elle, en elle. Ichigo parut soudain lire dans ses pensées car ses mouvements se stoppèrent et il se releva un peu. Perplexe, Orihime allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait mais s'arrêta quand elle aperçut les mains du shinigami se diriger vers son pantalon. Son expression perplexe se changea soudain en curiosité, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ichigo qui décida brusquement de faire « durer » encore un peu le plaisir. Le jeune homme se contenta donc de défaire son bouton et sa fermeture éclair puis regarda la jeune femme quelques secondes avant de se repositionner au-dessus d'elle sans retirer son jean, alors qu'Orihime, frustrée, lâcha un petit soupir de mécontentement.

**Orihime** : S'il te plaît... Ichi... Ichigo... Je...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> :(amusé) Je sais. Bientôt Orihime  
><strong>Orihime<strong>:(se cambrant) Ah ! Ichigo !

Ce cri avait été provoqué par celui dont elle venait de prononcer le nom. Il avait en effet enlevé momentanément sa main droite de sa position sur la culotte d'Orihime pour la glisser en dessous et caresser directement sa peau et la taquiner avec ses doigts. Ce fut ce cri qui poussa également Ichigo à sa limite. Il s'empressa alors de retirer son pantalon devenu bien trop encombrant à son goût, avant de déshabiller entièrement la jeune femme sous lui. Il était donc à présent en boxer, son désir plus qu'apparent avec la lumière de la lune, et examinait une nouvelle fois le corps merveilleux de sa partenaire. Son regard parcourait son corps mais revint bien vite vers le visage et les yeux de la jeune femme, dans lesquels il pouvait voir son désir et sa curiosité. Elle, de son côté, pouvait voir son excitation et une chose en plus, une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas su décrire.

**Orihime**:(s'impatientant) Ichigo...

Celui-ci fut comme réveillé par le murmure d'Orihime et retourna poser ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en se débarrassant de son boxer. Le baiser était fougueux, passionné, langoureux mais surtout il était lent, très lent. Après ce qui sembla une éternité pour les deux roux, Ichigo se sépara des lèvres d'Orihime pour descendre vers son cou puis sa poitrine sur laquelle il s'arrêta. Ses doigts retournèrent se placer sur sa fleur qu'il titilla un peu plus, incitant Orihime à pencher la tête vers l'arrière et serrer les draps sous elle alors qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, Ichigo se plaça enfin à l'entrée de son intimité, au grand soulagement de la princesse, avant de stopper tous ses mouvements encore une fois.

**Orihime** : Ichigo, pourquoi tu... ?  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> :(la regardant dans les yeux, se reposant sur ses coudes de chaque côté de sa tête) Orihime, tu... Tu es sûre de vouloir... ?  
><strong>Orihime<strong> :(avec un petit sourire) Oui, Ichigo.  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : (hésitant un peu) Je... Ce... ça risque d'être douloureux... Tu es...  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Et oui, j'en suis sûre.  
><strong>Ichigo<strong>: Orihime...

La princesse, le sentant entrer en elle lentement, poussa un long soupir qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement qu'autre chose, qui finit par se changer en un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'ils ne firent qu'un. Ichigo s'apprêtait à bouger, seulement lorsqu'il sentit le corps d'Orihime se crisper sous lui, il se raidit.

**Ichigo** : Orihime ? Ça va ?  
><strong>Orihime<strong> :(quelques larmes aux coins des yeux) O... Oui... Ce n'est rien... Je... Je vais bien.  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> :(pas convaincu) Tu es sûre ? Si c'est trop, je peux...  
><strong>Orihime<strong>:(entourant son cou avec ses bras) Non... Je vais bien. (fermant les yeux) Attends juste quelques secondes, s'il te plaît...

Ichigo hocha légèrement la tête et s'efforça de rester immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Il entreprit alors de caresser et d'embrasser la peau de sa compagne, espérant ainsi la distraire et atténuer la douleur qu'elle ressentait, alors qu'Orihime s'habituait peu à peu à sa présence en elle. Après une ou deux minutes, la jeune femme, relaxée, porta ses petites mains sur le dos de son partenaire et lui murmura qu'il pouvait enfin bouger en le caressant doucement. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et commença donc ses va-et-vient lentement au départ, pour ne pas risquer de brusquer Orihime. Mais alors que les minutes passaient, les mouvements du shinigami se firent plus rapides et la voix de la rousse s'élevait de plus en plus dans son appartement vide. Elle se sentait si bien, si... complète. Comme si elle avait retrouvé une partie d'elle-même perdue depuis longtemps. Elle avait la tête complètement vide, tout ce qui importait à ce moment c'était elle et Ichigo, et rien d'autre. Le shinigami lui était totalement transporté. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant si bien qu'il ne trouvait pas de mots pour décrire ces sensations. Sentir Orihime autour de lui était si... satisfaisant. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il ne réussit même pas à contenir les petits gémissements qui lui échappaient également.

Et c'est là qu'ils les sentirent tous les deux. L'apogée était proche. Étrangement, tous les deux attendaient ce moment impatiemment, voulaient ressentir la satisfaction qui venait après l'acte pourtant aucun des deux ne voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête. Mais à présent, ils ne réfléchissaient plus. Orihime perdait la tête, ses cris de plus en plus puissants s'élevaient encore dans le silence de la pièce et ses muscles se contractaient. Et alors que les mouvements d'Ichigo se faisaient plus rapides, ses mains se crispaient. Mais c'est seulement lorsqu'il entendit Orihime crier son nom qu'il finit par se libérer en elle.

Epuisés tous les deux, Ichigo, toujours en elle, avait fini par s'effondrer sur le corps de sa princesse en haletant alors qu'Orihime lui caressait tendrement la nuque et les cheveux. Le jeune homme se décida quand même à sortir du corps de sa compagne et s'allongea à ses côtés en l'attirant avec lui.

**Orihime**:(ses doigts caressant son torse) Je... Je t'aime, Ichigo.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Orihime releva un peu la tête pour voir la fraise endormie, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle entoura ses bras autour de lui et finit par le rejoindre au pays des songes.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ichigo regardait Orihime, les yeux grands ouverts, alors qu'elle finissait de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé entre eux, sans mentionner sa petite confession bien sûr.

Tout au long du récit de la princesse, le jeune homme avait écarquillé les yeux, rougit ou murmuré des « impossible », « j'ai quand même pas fait ça », « je vais le tuer » ou encore « Grimmjow, ce salaud » lorsqu'elle était arrivée à des moments embarrassants de la soirée. Il avait même crié un énorme « QUOI ? » lorsqu'Orihime lui avait parlé de l'incident avec Byakuya.

**Orihime** : (regardant tout sauf lui) Et voilà, tu sais tout.  
><strong>Ichigo<strong>: (passant une main dans ses cheveux) Merde... Je... On a vraiment...

Il n'avait même pas besoin de finir sa question puisque la marque sur son cou et ses joues qui avaient pour la énième fois viré au rouge étaient une preuve suffisante. Et en plus, même s'il refusait de l'admettre, lorsqu'Orihime lui avait raconté la fin de la nuit, il avait commencé à se souvenir de quelques détails. Il avait même l'impression de pouvoir encore sentir son odeur enivrante, sa peau brulante sous ses doigts, ou ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de recommencer... Cette simple pensée le fit, lui aussi, rougir et il secoua un peu la tête comme pour la chasser de son esprit. Mais une minute... Il venait d'y penser mais d'après ce que lui avait dit Inoue, ils... Ils ne se seraient même pas protégés ! Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Et si... si Orihime se retrouvait enceinte à cause de lui ?

**Ichigo** : Merde !  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (tortillant le drap sous elle et murmurant) Je suis désolée...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : Quoi ?  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (un peu plus clairement) Je suis désolée... Je... J'ai... C'est ma faute... Je n'aurais pas dû... J'ai profité de la situation et...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : (fronçant ses sourcils) Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher... Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser influencer par Grimmjow et boire autant... Ce salaud a surement... (se reprenant) Je... Je suis désolé.  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : Non... Je...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong>: (l'interrompant) Orihime. Ce qui s'est passé est seulement de ma faute et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir profité de toi comme je l'ai fait et de t'avoir fait souffrir. Tu devais surement réserver ta... ta première fois pour quelqu'un que tu aimes... Je... C'était stupide.

Orihime écarquilla un peu les yeux avant de se retourner pour cacher les larmes qui s'y formaient. Elle avait tellement envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps qu'elle ne parvint à faire ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était ridicule. A quoi c'était elle attendue de toute façon ? Tout ça parce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle s'était imaginée qu'il allait... Mais non, il ne se souvenait même pas de ça. Elle le savait, elle en avait même été consciente lorsqu'ils n'avaient fait qu'un, Ichigo n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille sans alcool, alors à quoi pouvait-elle bien s'attendre maintenant ?

**Orihime** : (la gorge serrée) Tu as raison Kurosaki-kun, c'était une erreur... Je suis désolée.  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : (surpris qu'elle l'ait appelé par son nom) Ori...  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (pour changer de sujet) Oh... mais je porte encore ton t-shirt... je m'étais levée pour boire pendant la nuit et j'ai oublié que je l'avais mis... Je suppose que tu ne vas pas le remettre, je peux te prêter un des hauts de mon frère si tu veux... Oh et tu peux prendre une douche ici si tu veux.  
><span>Ichigo<span> : Merci, mais je pense que je vais y aller... (gêné) Je...  
><strong>Orihime<strong>: (avec un faux sourire) Oh oui, je comprends... Laisse-moi juste te donner une chemise propre ou quelque chose...

Sans un mot de plus, Orihime se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre un haut pour Ichigo, qui avait détourné le regard à cause des jambes exposées de la jeune femme. Elle lui tendit un t-shirt bleu marine et Ichigo s'empressa de l'enfiler. Une fois habillé, le shinigami se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna assez vite pour voir Orihime fermer la porte de la salle de bain mais pas pour apercevoir les larmes qui commençaient à inonder ses joues.

Sur le chemin de la clinique, le roux n'arrêtait pas de pense à ce que la princesse lui avait dit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir faire une chose pareille et surtout pas avec Orihime. Il avait cependant une drôle d'impression... Comme si Orihime ne lui avait pas tout dit... Il laissa toutefois cette pensée de côté, se disant que ça lui reviendrait surement plus tard. Sans s'en rendre compte, Ichigo arriva chez lui et malheureusement pour lui et sa pauvre tête, il fut accueilli par un coup de pied made in Isshin, qu'il ne put éviter.

**Isshin** : (lui sautant dessus) Iiiiichiiiigooo !  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : Argh !  
><strong>Isshin<strong> : Tu me déçois mon fils, je te croyais bien plus fort que ça ! Ton papounet est encore trop fort pour toi c'est ça ? Tu...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : (lui écrasant le nez avec son pied) La ferme.  
><strong>Isshin<strong> : (le nez en sang) Au fait, fils ! Tôshiro-san, m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé. Alors comme ça tu as eu un petit verre de trop ? J'espère que tu as fait honneur à la réputation des Kurosaki et que tu as profité de ta longue nuit de débauche...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : (essayant de paraitre normal) De quoi tu parles encore vieux pervers ?  
><strong>Isshin<strong>: (avec un sourire) Allons, je sais que tu as passé la nuit avec Orihime-chan ! Je suis trop jeune pour avoir des petits enfants mais des petits bébés aux cheveux orange seraient si mignons ! (se collant au poster de sa femme) N'est-ce pas ma chérie ! Des mini-Ichigo qui gambaderaient dans notre maison, ne serait-ce pas merveilleux ?

Le roux, à présent dans sa chambre et affalé sur son lit, n'avait vraiment pas la tête à écouter les sottises de son père et il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il découvre ce qu'il avait vraiment fait cette nuit. Il repensait à ce qu'Orihime lui avait raconté... Il avait vraiment couché avec elle ? C'était si irréaliste, il l'avait toujours cru hors de sa portée et n'avait donc jamais osé tenter sa chance, mais maintenant c'était différent... Ils n'étaient plus de simples amis, mais ils n'étaient pas plus que ça non plus.

Mais alors qu'il repensait à ce qui s'était passé, il se rappela que tout était de la faute d'un certain arrancar aux cheveux bleus et se jura de lui faire regretter de l'avoir fait boire.

_Le lundi suivant, au lycée Daiichi (12h17) :_

L'heure du déjeuner venait de commencer. Tatsuki, Sado, Ishida, Rukia et Renji, qui étaient revenus de la Soul Society pour quelques jours, étaient assis en classe en train de parler comme d'habitude. Seulement, pour la meilleure amie d'Orihime quelque chose clochait.

**Tatsuki**: Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui leur arrive ?

Ses quatre amis se retournèrent en même temps pour voir qu'elle regardait. Orihime et Ichigo, qui se trouvaient chacun à l'opposé de l'autre.

**Uryû** : (remontant ses lunettes) Je ne sais pas.  
><strong>Tatsuki<strong> : (blasée) Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup ça Ishida...  
><strong>Renji<strong>: (la bouche pleine) Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je les trouve tout à fait normaux moi... (fixant le sandwich de la shinigami à côté de lui) Dis Rukia, tu vas finir ça... ?

Rukia regarda son fiancé en secouant la tête puis lui donna un petit coup sur le bras.

**Renji** : Aie, Rukia ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?  
><strong>Rukia<strong> : Des fois, je me demande vraiment si tu ne penses qu'à manger... Et Tatsuki à raison... Il s'est définitivement passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là pour qu'ils s'évitent comme ça.  
><strong>RenjiUryû/Sado** : ...  
><strong>Tatsuki<strong> : Enfin, vous voyez bien... Hime agit bizarrement depuis ce matin. Elle n'a pas regardé Ichigo une seule fois, et depuis tout à l'heure c'est lui qui essaye de la regarder discrètement.  
><strong>Rukia<strong> : (regardant les garçons perplexes) Laisse tomber Tatsuki, tu parles à trois murs là... Mais je me demande vraiment ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'ils se comportent ainsi.  
><strong>Tatsuki<strong> : Moi aussi, ils étaient tout à fait normaux jusque...  
><strong>Rukia<strong> : (réalisant) La fête... Tu crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose après qu'on soit tous partis ?  
><strong>Tatsuki<strong> : Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Mais je crois que si c'est le cas, il vaudrait mieux les laisser se débrouiller seuls...  
><strong>Rukia<strong>: Mmh... Tu as peut-être raison.

_Quelques heures plus tard (15h52) :_

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus. Assis à son bureau, il lançait des regards discrets vers le pupitre ou était installée Orihime et soupira bruyamment ce qui lui valut une remarque d'Ochi-sensei. Le roux s'excusa et le professeur reprit son cours. Ses pensées se redirigèrent ensuite vers la rousse assise non loin de lui.

Il avait passé le week-end entier à penser à elle, à ce qu'ils avaient fait, à comment il pourrait arranger les choses et se faire pardonner mais depuis ce matin, la demoiselle l'évitait.

A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait s'approcher, elle détalait littéralement comme un lapin, prétendant avoir une envie pressante ou avoir oublié quelque chose. Ça avait commencé à la première heure, il s'était torturé l'esprit toute la nuit pour trouver comment il lui dirait bonjour ce matin, le plus normalement possible avait-il décidé, et la princesse avait choisi ce jour pour arriver quelques minutes seulement avant que le cours ne commence. A la pause de midi, la jeune femme s'était installée avec Chizuru, Michiru, Mahana et les autres pour manger et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'approcher, elle faisait mine de ne pas le voir.

Il comprenait qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir pour ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, il pouvait même comprendre qu'elle la haïsse à présent. Il avait tout gâché entre eux après tout. Mais ne plus l'entendre lui raconter ses rêves étranges ou les nouvelles recettes qu'elle voulait essayer, ne plus la voir lui sourire chaleureusement était une torture. Il devait lui parler et il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chance pour le faire. A la fin des cours, il comptait bien la retenir et il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper cette fois...

Le shinigami ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet avec la sœur de Sora, mais les rouvrit bien vite en entendant la sonnerie qui indiquait la fin des cours. Il posa son regard sur le bureau de celle qui occupait ses pensées depuis quelques jours et le trouva vide.

**Ichigo :** *_Merde ! Il faut que je la rattrape.*_

La fraise se leva donc rapidement et commença à courir en direction du reiatsu de la jeune femme. Il la détecta rapidement à l'ouest du bâtiment et décida de prendre un raccourci pour être sûr de ne pas la rater. Comme prévu, il arriva un peu avant elle dans le couloir et attendit.

Il aperçut assez vite la jeune femme au bout du couloir. Elle regardait derrière elle en serrant son sac contre sa poitrine, puis laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en ne le voyant pas à sa suite. Elle continua donc sa route, et comme elle ne regardait pas devant elle, percuta le torse du shinigami qui la rattrapa de justesse. Orihime s'apprêtait alors à remercier celui qui avait arrêté sa chute, toutefois quand elle aperçut le visage de son « ami » elle écarquilla les yeux.

Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour ne pas se retrouver devant lui aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi était-il là ? La rousse avait même fait un détour par cette partie du bâtiment pour éviter de le croiser et pourtant ça n'avait servi à rien...

**Orihime** : Ku... Kurosaki-kun ?  
><strong>Ichigo<strong>: (sa main tenant toujours le poignet de la princesse) Salut Orihime.

Orihime ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui après ce qui s'était passé, et l'éviter avait été le seul moyen pour elle de gagner du temps.

**Orihime** : (nerveuse) Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette partie du bâtiment ?  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : (sérieux) Je pourrais te poser la même question... mais je crois déjà connaitre la réponse.  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec sa main libre) Ah bon ?  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : Oui... Mais pour te répondre, puisque depuis ce matin tu cherches à tout prix à m'éviter, je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen de te parler était encore de t'attraper.  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (se forçant à rire) T'éviter ? Mais je ne t'évite pas voyons...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : Tu sais que tu mens très mal.  
><strong>Orihime<strong> (fronçant légèrement les sourcils) Je ne mens pas ! Je ne t'évite pas !  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : (s'énervant) Oh ? Alors, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi à chaque fois que je me suis approché de toi aujourd'hui tu as fait comme si je n'existais pas ?  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (détournant le regard) Je... Je...Tatsuki-chan m'attends, alors...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : Tu vois ! C'est ce dont je parlais ! Tu vas encore me dire que tu n'essayes pas de m'éviter ?  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (s'énervant à son tour) Et comment suis-je sensée réagir moi après ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était... (essayant de retenir quelques larmes) C'est peut-être facile pour toi Kurosaki-kun, mais je suis différente... (baissant les yeux) Alors lâche-moi maintenant, s'il te plait.  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : Non.  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (levant les yeux vers lui) Quoi ?  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : (la plaquant contre le mur derrière elle) J'ai dit non, Orihime.  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (essayant de libérer son poignet) Lâche-moi, s'il te plait...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : (la tenant toujours) Orihime...  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : Ichigo !  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : (posant son autre main à côté de sa tête) Non, si je te lâche tu vas essayer de partir n'est-ce pas ?  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (continuant de tirer mais moins fort) Pourquoi ? Pourquoi insistes-tu tellement ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, cette nuit était une erreur alors pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tomber ? Pourquoi... ?  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : (doucement) Je suis désolé. Je sais que je ne devrais pas insister mais...  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (le regardant enfin) Mais quoi ?  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : Mais je n'y arrive pas !  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (surprise) Quoi ?  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : Tu as bien entendu... Je n'arrête pas d'y penser et je sais que je t'ai dit qu'on avait commis une erreur, et je sais que ce que j'ai fait était mal et je sais que tout est de ma faute, donc je comprendrais que tu me déteste à présent mais...  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (chuchotant) Je ne te déteste pas...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : (pensant avoir mal entendu) Quoi ?  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (plus clairement) Je ne te déteste pas...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : Quoi ? Mais ce que j'ai fait est...  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (l'interrompant encore une fois) Et c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, j'étais sobre à ce moment-là, c'est ma faute. C'est moi qui ai profité de toi dans cette histoire, je suis vraiment désolée et tu es celui qui devrait me détester... (baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux) Je suis si horrible, j'avais toute ma tête et pourtant j'ai... J'ai profité du fait que tu sois soul pour...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong>: ...

Ichigo, surpris, avait lâché le poignet de son amie qui s'empressa de cacher son visage avec ses mains et pouvait à présent entendre la jeune femme sangloter.

**Orihime** : Je suis désolée... Je... m'en veux tellement.  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : Orihime...  
><strong>Orihime<strong>: Pardon Ichigo...

Le fils Kurosaki ne supporta pas longtemps de voir la princesse dans cet état. Il fit alors une chose qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire. Il attrapa doucement le menton de la jeune fille en face de lui, l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, puis, sans prévenir, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Orihime.

Le corps de la rousse se crispa et elle essaya de se détacher de lui pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais Ichigo ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. En effet, il avait placé une de ses mains dans le cou de la guérisseuse, l'empêchant ainsi de se détacher de lui tandis qu'il posait son coude, sur le mur, à côté de son visage. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et enfin le corps d'Orihime se détendit peu à peu sous les caresses déjà familières d'Ichigo. Le shinigami-remplaçant en profita donc pour pousser leur baiser un peu plus loin en faisant passer sa langue dans la bouche de sa compagne. Celle-ci répondit instantanément en entourant le cou du roux de ses bras pour l'attirer un peu plus vers elle et joua ensuite avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

Pour Ichigo, s'était comme s'il reprenait une drogue qu'il n'avait essayé qu'une fois mais dont il était déjà dépendant. Comme s'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle à présent... Cette sensation lui était si familière et des images de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses deux mains, comme guidées par les images qu'il voyait, retournèrent alors sur le corps de la rousse et il l'attira encore plus vers lui, si c'était possible. Orihime, quant à elle, avait l'impression de fondre tellement le corps de son shinigami était chaud. Elle avait du mal à réfléchir et les sensations qu'Ichigo lui procuraient lui faisait oublier tout le reste.

Bientôt le besoin d'air se fit ressentir chez les deux lycéens et ils furent obligés de se séparer. Ichigo ne se détacha cependant pas entièrement de sa princesse. Il posa ses deux mains sur les joues rosies d'Orihime et colla son front à celui de la jeune femme. Il fixa ensuite les lèvres de sa compagne, quelque peu gonflées par leur échange... Ils restèrent comme ça, silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo prenne enfin la parole.

**Ichigo** : (murmurant) Ne t'excuse pas...  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (reprenant peu à peu ses esprits et son souffle) ... Mais...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : Non, Orihime... C'est autant ma faute que la tienne... Je ne veux pas t'entendre t'excuser pour ça.  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : Ichi...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : (souriant) Alors tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Si j'ai couché avec toi c'est que dans un sens je le voulais...  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (gênée) ... Tu... ? Tu le voulais ... ? Tu veux dire que... ?  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : (rougissant légèrement) Oui...  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : Mais... Je... Comment... ? Je veux dire... Tu n'as jamais dit un mot, alors je pensais que...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : (déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire) Orihime...  
>Orihime : Oui ?<br>**Ichigo** : (la prenant dans ses bras) Je... Je t'aime...  
><strong>Orihime<strong> : (les larmes aux yeux) Je t'aime aussi Ichigo.  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : (se détachant un peu d'elle) C'est bizarre, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me le dis...  
><strong>...<strong>: Eh ben, il était temps Kurosaki.

Ichigo se raidit en entendant cette voix. Il se retourna lentement et aperçut rapidement une tignasse bleue et un visage à moitié caché par un masque.

**Ichigo** : (lançant un regard noir à l'arrancar) Grimmjow...  
><strong>Grimmjow<strong> : Ce regard est sensé me faire peur Kurosaki ? Je te rappelle quand même que c'est grâce à moi qui tu es enfin devenu un homme.  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> : (à Orihime) Orihime, attends-moi un peu plus loin... Quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, je crois qu'il aura besoin de toi... (frappant son insigne sur son torse et se retournant vers Grimmjow) Toi ! C'est à cause de toi, si j'ai demandé Byakuya en mariage et si je me suis foutu à poil devant tout le monde... Tu vas me le payer !  
><strong>Grimmjow<strong>: (avec son éternel sourire sadique) Ca tombe bien, j'avais besoin d'exercice... Je t'attends, Shinigami.

Ichigo s'élança alors vers l'arrancar qui avait déjà sorti son sabre, et les deux hommes commencèrent à se battre sous le regard blasé d'Orihime.

C'était vrai que Grimmjow n'avait pas utilisé la meilleure méthode pour les rapprocher mais la guérisseuse lui en était quand même reconnaissante. Et puis en plus, il lui avait évité de répondre à la dernière question d'Ichigo... Il ne lui restait à présent plus qu'à le remercier en lui rendant la pareille avec Nell...

**Orihime** : *_Et pourquoi pas un dîner fait maison... ? Je pourrais apprendre à Nell-chan une de mes recettes secrètes... Grimmjow va tomber comme une mouche !*_

Au moins comme ça, si Ichigo n'arrivait pas à faire regretter à Grimmjow ce qu'il avait fait... La cuisine d'Orihime, elle, s'en chargera...


End file.
